In the darkness of Trancylvienya
by SesshomarulCainlover
Summary: Cain in the early 1800's after losing Shido finds a mortal woman similar to Shido. How can meeting one mortal cause so much pain and action. Can this mortal woman change Cain?
1. Default Chapter

In The Darkness Of Trancylvienya  
By: Heather Beckstead  
  
It started on a cold cloudy night in November 1885 there was a bit of  
fog that particulare night and the moon glowed an errie silver light.  
There was a woman kneeling next to three head stones with three red  
roses in her hand. She looked around her seventeen or eighteens with  
long goldish brown hair that whent down to her knees she had a maroon  
colord dress with a blouse and fringe, she wore her hair down and her  
green eyes wet with tears. There was a shock of thunder but she didn't  
seem to care, It seemed like she was in a daze. Then she put one of  
the three roses on each stone, she sat up her dress and hair blew in  
the sudden gust of wind whipeing and carying some of her tears away  
with it. She was silent evrything was silent but, then she turned  
around and gasped "oh!?." there was a man she didn't know standing  
behind her. She quickly wiped away her tears. He had long wavy blond  
hair tied back with a black gothic bow and two little hairs that stuck  
out of the middle of his forhead a dark grey cape that hung over his  
shoulders a white long sleeve shirt with a tan vest over it, and some  
grey pants, with white gloves he stared at her with his unushual  
yellow cat like eyes.  
  
The woman said, "Oh, I'm sorry sir please actsept my apologys." the  
man looked sly as he answerd her " Its ok, whats your name." he said  
with a Trancylvienyin acsent. "Oh, Heather.Heather Beckstead she  
replied, yours." "Cain. no last name." "Nice to meet you." "Why are  
you crying?" he said. Her beautifull smile faded into a frown, "Well  
my mother and father died a few days ago, and they were all I had left  
my brother has been dead for a wile now." " I'm by my self." "I'm  
sorry." he said. "So why are you here?" she asked. "Umm.I was just  
walking by and I heard some one crying so I thought I would  
investigate." "Oh, I see." Heather said, sudenly a huge shock of  
thunder fell and the rain pourd down! " Its going to be a really bad  
storm!" she yelled. "Maybe we can go to my mantion its very close by  
if its ok with you!" I just met him he's a stranger, I can't. this  
guy's creepy for sure, but my house is a few miles away! She thought  
in her head. Rain stung her arm "Ouch!" "Oh, well I guess." She  
hessitated.  
  
They rushed running through the street rain bolting down like pelts of grain making it seem like thousands of bee's were stinging you. The street's were flooding fast and it was slippery. In the distanc a farmers crop was burning from a sudden lightning strike, they could see the smoke and fierce orange glow coming from it. It started to hail until they finally stood on the porch of the mantion. They stood on the wooden porch trying to get the water out of there clothes. "Here let me show you in." Cain said. Heather gave him a scared look. "Come on I don't bite." He said. They went in and Heather was led to a room with a warm fire, she sat on a dark red couch. "What a storm I do believe It will be an all nighter." "Your house is beautifull and so big." she said squinting into the dark room to make out the objects. "Thank you I keep it fit it was built fourty years ago, its old." " So where do you come from I havent seen you around?" he said. " Oh, I just moved hear from America its to busy there I like it out here peacfull and quiet." "Ahh yes Transylvaina it is nice here I should know I've lived here for a while, yes its a quiet little town right in the middle of Romania."  
"Realy . umm pardon me for saying this but Cain your awfully  
pale."she paused. "Are you alright you should change out of thoes wet  
cloths you'll catch a cold that way!" "Nah Im always pale don't worry  
about me, I wont get sick I don't think I'll die or anything." " Oh.  
oh all right", she yawned and tried to keep her eyes open. "So are you  
always that concernd about some one you just met" he said. " Well yes,  
its my job." she answerd. " What do you do." he said. "I am training  
to be an animal doctor." she added. "What a job I don't know  
any animal doctors, you're the first." he chuckled. "Well if a farmers  
cow was ill and contagious the other cows would get sick and so say  
some die he won't be able to make profit, you know?"  
" I see, you look tired, why don't you stay here for the night and  
this storm wont let up so." but it was to late she had already fallen  
asleep on his shoulder. He waited there for a while to make shure she  
was asleep then he layed her down got up and coverd her with a blanket  
and left through the door. When Heather woke up it was morning she  
looked up, the house was huge so many floors sairs leading every where  
and a wine rak in the corner, but no windows well it was built fourty  
years ago " He lives here alone." she thought, "How bizzar." Then Cain  
walked in the room. "Good morning." he said, "Rest well." "Yes, Oh my  
god! Im so verry sorry for falling asleep last night I sorta imposed  
on you I must repay you for your hospitality." " Its fine." he was  
changed into dry clothes this time, and she of course was still wet.  
"I guess I should go home and change." she said. "May I go with you,  
I'll walk you there." Cain added, she looked at him with wonder and  
fell back into her mind. "Is he interested in me?" she thought. "Ahem  
may I. If it's ok? She whent back to reality. "Oh! Uhhhh shure  
you may!"  
  
She went to the door she noticed a few wine colord drips on the floor  
but she saw the wine rak erlier so she asumed some got spilt and  
ignored it. She opend the door, "Awfully cloudy out. It will be here  
for a while, well we should go befor it start's raining again!" Cain  
and her walked out the door and left. They tried to avoid the puddles  
in the road the rain had made the night befor it was very cold as they  
walked you could see the steem coming from their mouthes, they  
approched the house. It was a two story. They walked on the porch and  
Heather said, "Watch out I have three dogs." " dogs!?" Cain  
repeated as she opend the door, two masculine dogs leaped out and  
jumped on Cain sending him to the floor he was startled at first but  
started laughing! There was a labrador named Karen and a golden  
retriever named Kelsey right on top of Cain licking him in the face!  
"Get off Karen, Kelsey off. " Heather puled them away. "Sorry." she  
helped Cain to his feet. "Its allright, wait didn't you say three  
dogs?" "Yes." Just then the third dog toppled her over, "And this is  
Kason the german sheperd." " Heh heh." he laghed. "So it is." he  
pulled the dog off her. "You do like animals don't you." he said.  
They went into the house he sat in the living room while she changed  
she came down in a blue dress still whereing her apron. "Can I get you  
anything." "No thank you." he said politely. "I should be leaving."  
"Ok, shall I walk you home." " No then Ive have to walk you back and  
we'd start the prosses all over again." "He he." she gigled. " But  
theres some thing I need to ask you." "What is it?" she said. " Will  
you meet me at the comitees ball tomarrow night at Memory Gardens?  
Please."  
" Shure. I will meet you there she said happily!" "Maybe he does like  
me." she thought again. " Ok good day." he finished and left as she  
shut the door behind him. The next night she got ready she knew what  
dress she wanted to where her mother got it for her. She stepped out  
the door and headded down the street to Memory Gardens when she  
noticed she forgot her coat "Oh no Im already half way there too I  
guess I can't go back now." and she continued. When she got there evry  
thing was perfect like in a dream then she spotted Cain in a corner.  
She was in a forest green gown that flowed out on the bottom that  
matched with her skin, most of her hair was down but a little was  
pined in with curled up bangs hanging on the sides of her face.  
Cain walked over to her, "You look wonderfull!" he said with surprise  
as a smile curled on his lips. He was wearing a black vest over a  
white ruffled long sleeve T shirt, grey pants, hair in the same poney  
tail with white gloves and nothing more. "Come lets dance." he said as  
he held out a extended hand and showed her to the floor.  
They danced in a slow old fashoned style following the beat of the  
piano and solo of the harp. "You dance better than the men in  
America." she whisperd. " You dance well too, who taught you?" he said  
twirling her In a small circle having her twirl back to goin hands  
once more. " My father he used to dance with me on my birthdays each  
year I got better."she answered. After a few dances Heather made her  
way around the room and found some new friends then soon enough it was  
time to eat they sat down Heather tried to tell Cain to eat something  
thoe he said he wasn't hungry but he took a sip of water now and then  
just to please her. She grabbed a piece of bread and asked him to come  
out to the gardens where the pond was then he said yes and esscourted  
her there. He sat in a bench right in back of her she was sitting on  
her knees feeding the swans and goldfish with the bread she had taken.  
"You look beautifull tonight." "thank you your quite handsome to, she  
said.  
"Hmm." Cain sat there watching her feed them watching the swans and  
goldfish fight for the food. "There fast!" he said. "Yea they are."  
She stuck her hand in the water letting the goldfish kiss her finger  
tips. "Your going to need to be fast." "Why?" Cain said. She sprung  
her hand out of the water spashing it streight into Cain's face! "Your  
going to need to be fast to catch me." she said as she sprung off! "O  
yea!" Cain leaped up and chased after her, they ran around the pond  
then out to a field, Cain finally caght her and tackled her to the  
ground. They rolled down a hill and stoped in the grass looking up at  
the stars. "Ahh ha ha this is the best time I've had this month you  
shur have shown me how much fun a party with you can get." Cain said.  
"Lifes supposed to be fun why else are we here, wow." she said. "Look  
at the moon and the stars there so bright and far away and the moon is  
always silver and lit up. the nights so beautifull." " I've walked  
many of nights but never stoped to notice how beautifull it realy is,  
it seems so unoticable I'm used to the night sky it is beautifull."  
They layed on the grass looking, then Cain stood up. "I'll be right  
back stay here and don't move ok." " All right." she said. "I'll stay  
here."  
Then Cain dissapeard into the darkness Heather sat up and looked to  
see if there was grass on her dress but since none of the grass was  
dead none was picked up by her dress, so she sat there picking the  
wild flowers and making a head piece out of them she saw that there  
was a willow tree and a angel statuary close by she walked over to it  
and placed the head piece on the angels head "There." she said.  
"Perfect!" Cain reapeard he snuk up behind her quietly surprised her  
by grabing her by the wast and swung her around in the air they where  
laghing as he put her back on the ground! "You scared the heck out of  
me!" Cain stood in front of her and then he placed a red rose in her  
hair. She held his hand close to her face and closed her eyes "Thank  
you." "What for scaring you?" he said sarcastically. "NO!, for the  
rose!"  
" Hmm" Cain hummed. " This is for showing me a good time I mostly  
exspress my feelings with flowers words don't work for me!" "Realy."  
"yes." They walked over to the willow tree and sat beneath it huddling  
together. "Burrrrrr Its cold ha.darn I never come prepared I should  
have brought a coat." Cain put an arm around her shoulders Heather  
blushed, she leand into his chest and held his hand "Thank you for  
inviting me I had a great time we will have to get together again some  
time soon Heather said." "He's not that bad after all." She said in  
her head. "Yes an aceptionally great time, and we will." Cain answerd.  
"You know I feel like I'm close to you like I've known you for a long  
time I don't usually warm up to people I just meet." " Really guess  
I'm different aren't I." " Shure charming, right."she said  
sarcastically. It was near 2:00 in the morning when they got up to  
leave. "Well this is good bye and thank you." " Umm, well would you  
like to go on a walk with me tomorrow night, I mean If you have time."  
said Heather. "I would love to, I'll meet you at eight." Cain said.  
"Umm Cain, she spudderd t- th- this is for s-showing me a good time."  
she leand up to his face and kissed him on the cheek. "bye!" and she  
ran off! Cain stood there hand on the place where she had kissed him  
and then he to walked off into the darkness chukling to himself. When  
Heather got home she crawled in bed and fell asleep unkowingly that  
she was being wached through her two story window by a cold dark  
figure and then it faded away in to nothing!?  
In the morning Heather felt awfull she was pale, her eyes were puffy,  
her throught was soar she was coughing, sneezing and when she got up  
she had no strength not to stand or lift an arm so she collapsed, in  
surprise she got barely into bed and shut her eyes she thought to her  
self. "How did I get sick so fast I was fine la, las, aa, achooooo  
she sneezed. last night oooohh she sighed." " Cain we were going on a  
walk to night now I cant even get out of bed to tell him Im sick and  
cant go." "DARN IT!" She yelled out in a very hoarse voice!! "Oww!" "  
O Im so hot." she said as she put her hand on her head. "Burning I  
have a fever I should rest I feel just awfull!" All of a sudden her  
head throbed like a migrain with lightning bults of pain whizing  
through it she grabbed the trash can by her bed and put her mouth in  
it hurrling, after a few minutes she stopped wiped her face with a  
tissue threw it in the garbage then she slid it under the bed she of  
coarse didn't want to look at it so that's what she did, then she  
sighed again and went to sleep.  
A few hours passed and it was night it was 8:00 Cain was  
approching the house he knocked no answer. "Heather are you home  
Heather." he said!? He knocked again "hello?" Then he put his hand on  
the door and it pushed open! He walked in cautiosly. "Heather?"  
Nothing answerd so he started serching the house until he whent up  
stairs and found her room she was in it. Laying on the bed sleeping  
Cain walked over to her knelt down and put a soft hand on her for  
head. "Ouch!" She was so hot she burnt the back of his hand. "You have  
a fever." he said then he got up whent to her bath room found a cloth  
ran it under cold water and placed it on her head "There." he said "I  
hope you'll be ok."  
She flinched and opend her eyes. "Aahh Cain. I, what are you doing  
here?" Cain look surprised at her, "I was here to take you on a walk  
remember." "Yea but I woke up this morning and I couldn't stand or  
move I felt awfull I havent eaten anything all day I have never been  
sick this way befor It feels like Im going to die!" " You wont die  
I wont let you, do you need anything?" Cain said. Would you like me to  
make you dinner (Please say no I cant cook he thought") "No she  
replied if I eat hevy it will be in the garbage in about an hour I'll  
spare you the detail so I'll eat light umm, crackers are always good  
to eat when your sick theres some in the kitchen down stairs in the  
cabanet to the left of the stove." she finished. "OK." he said and  
hurried down to get them for her. He came back in a few minuts "Here  
you go your crackers." " Thank you." she said. Cain helped her sit up  
so that she could eat. She ate a couple. "So what have you been doing  
all day?" she asked. " I slept in all day, you?" he said. "Same. I  
slept through the whole day untill you so rudely woke me up." she  
joked! " Heh heh, well I think you should get some rest the sooner  
your well the better." " Well ok good night, and thank you she said!"  
She drifted off to sleep Cain stayed there till 12:00 watching her  
then he set a note on the table and left. In the morning Heather woke  
up she couldn't believe it she felt brand new "I atleast thought it  
would last a week of how bad I was yesterday hmm oh well atleast I  
feel better."she said.  
  
She sat up " whew I didn't fall down." she walked down stairs, after  
she got dressed and fixed her self a cup of tea she sat down she found  
a note it read ( "Dear Heather I hope your feeling better I'll stop by  
tonight to see how you are doing," Cain ) "O good he is coming over to  
night well.hmm whats for breakfast O! I havent been out shopping in a  
while I better go." she slipped on her shoes and took off with a  
basket. "Im going shoping Karen make shure the other dogs behave  
you're the boss." she said. The lab looked up from the floor and gave  
a reashuring bark, "OK, I'll see ya!" When Heather arrived at the  
market place she needed a few things like fruit and vegatables she was  
also looking for some of the people that she met at the ball so she  
could invite them to her thanks giving party up in her parents old  
lodge in the woods. It was huge the only reason she didn't live in it  
was because it was to far from town.  
  
She found atleast 11 of the people she met and picked up some bread, a  
Turkey, chicken, lettuce, carrots, apples. plums and pairs, peaches  
and cream pumkin mix and wine the rest she had at her house. "Whoo"  
she sighed. "All this for that party!" She left and whent back to her  
house put away the food for the party and started cleaning she moped,  
dusted and picked up then when she was done she fed the dogs fixed  
dinner and ate it. Then by time she was done with all that it was 8:00  
she sat on the couch and relaxed!" It's around the time Cain ushually  
comes she thought." Then came a knock at the door, Heather got up to  
answer it, it was Cain. "Hello Cain." she said! "Oh, hi." He answerd  
"You look like your feeling better." " Yes much thanks to you I still  
don't see how I got better so fast thoe hmm.well any way thank you." "  
Your welcome it was nothing." he chuckled in heroism to himself! "So  
how about that walk if your still up for it."she said. " I am up for  
it.I'm standing arent I?" " O aren't you the funny one." she said  
sarcastically as she walked past him. "Come on lets go Mr. Funny."  
Cain blushed "Now that's funny!" she laghed at seeing his cheeks turn  
red. "Huh?" " Whats funny?" Cain asked. "Well that's the first  
time I've seen you blush and your as red as a cherry!" " Huh. I'm  
blushing." ( "I've never done that before, uuhh should get off the  
subject") he thought to himself. "Heh heh how about starting that  
walk." he smoothly added in. "Right." Heather gigled. "Ehem this time  
Im coming prepared." she steped back in the house and grabbed her coat  
"I'm not going to get cold this time, any way lets go times a  
wastin." and she walked down the porch and Cain soon followed her into  
the darkness.  
"So where are we walking to?" Cain asked. "Well I thought we could  
walk through the woods up to my parents old lodge Its verry big like a  
mansion sorta like yours." she said. "If its so big why don't you live  
in it?" he said, she paused a moment. "Well the lodge is nice and big  
but its to big for little old me, and its not close enough to town for  
my convienience." " Oh. I see, so what have you been doing all day." "  
Hmm. well I've been shopping for this party Im having for Thanks  
Giving which reminds me I invited some of the people I met a that ball  
and my cousins are coming all the way down to visit, so I was  
wondering if you would like to come I mean well if you don't have  
plans?. Cain." " Of course I'll come how could I refuse." " GOOD!!! Im  
sorry its on such short notice but its at 7:30 Tuesday night ok!" "  
I'll be there I promis." he said.  
  
They where in the woods by now walking in the dark shadows of the tall  
trees with nothing but darkness ahead of them. "Well we are half way  
there its just a streight path ahead of us, your quiet tonight, Cain  
are you ok?" "Hmph." he grumbled as he caciously looked around. "I  
feel like some one is following us." he whisperd. "Yea I've felt the  
same way." Heather answerd as they stopped.- SNAP!- a sound came from  
behind them! "What was that!" Heather screamed as she immediately took  
his arm in fright! "I think we should just keep walking" Cain said as  
his yellow eyes glinted in the dark. They headed back up through the  
woods when sight of the lodge came into view. "Hey there it is come on  
Cain lets go!" Soon enough they where on the massive porch. "You  
weren't kidding when you said big." he awwed looking up at the great  
structure. "Its still not as big as your mantion." "Would you like to  
come inside." she said. "Call me weird but I think I want to keep it a  
surprise for Tuesday." he said pulling out a pocket watch.  
  
"That watch looks very old." she said pointing at the dented rusty  
mettle in his hand. "Yes well I've had it for a long time, a very long  
time he said I think its time I get a new one!" " Its almost eleven o  
clock, we should head back he anounced." " Yea I guess your right lets  
go!" They headed back into the woods. "Now that we have walked up here  
you should be able to get back Tuesday right?" " Yes I'm shure I can."  
Cain said. They kept on walking through the dark, the moon  
occasionally sheding light through the trees. "So Cain do you know how  
to cook a little." " he paused. "Umm.well.he he . yea,(NO) no I cant  
sorry." he chuckled."Well that's ok I can teach you its great!"  
"Tomorrow is Monday I have to go to class. on Tuesday I think I do to,  
yea I have class let's see I get off at 1:00 how about you come over  
and help me cook for the party at 1:30." " Umm no really I can't  
cook he said. "Any one can cook." "Don't worry I'll be there, we will  
make pumkin pie, stuffed turkey, potatoes and a whole lot more!" As  
she was talking Cains face turned green but she didn't notice. "Any  
way ok!" she said. "Umm." he thought. "Well if Im not there tomorrow  
that means something came up ok, but I do promise I'll be at the party  
allright!" "Ok!" she said cheerfully, as they kept on walking till  
they saw the clearing. CLICK, SNAP! The noise came again but this time  
it was louder and closer, "whaa!, It's that sound again I don't get it  
I've been in these woods long enough to know you don't hear noises  
like that!"  
They stopped walking and started looking around. "Do you see anything  
Cain?" she said. "No but I." SCREECH, SWOOSH, something came out of  
the darkness from the high tree's. It struck Cain's shoulder and  
sended him falling to the hard ground! His blood filled the air and it  
landed all over Heather. "Arrggg!." Cain struggled to sit up he held  
his shoulder with the huge spike still in it blood rushed out onto his  
vest! "Cain!" Heather screamed. "Are you ok are you hurt?" She rushed  
over. "Oh, NO, Cain your arm It's.It's O Cain." " W.what was that!" he  
spat! "I don't know it came out of no where, come on we have to get  
out of here! " She took the arm he was holding his shoulder with and  
helped him to his feet. "Lets go." but befor they took one step a  
powerfull blast hit Heather and sendid her flying arross the road!  
"Ahhhh!" she hit the ground and tumbled to a stop when her back hit  
the tree behind her, she gasped! She fell unconciouce her eyes where  
blank and dark. Dirt rose with the wind. "Heather!" Cain ran to get  
her but was knocked down face first by one of the same blasts that hit  
Heather. "Heather!" Cain called. "Wake up!" Heather's fingers  
twitched and her eyes came back to life she fell forward gasping for  
air! She looked up. "Cain hold on!" she cried breathless! "Get out of  
here while you still can, we are being attacked leave me and go (NOW)"  
he said! "Are you crazy!" "Just go!" he said. "No, I won't. I won't  
leave you we are going to get out of this together!" "Your one of the  
only real friend I have and I won't loose you too, besides it's not my  
style to leave people behind." She got up. "I'm fine." she ran twards  
him but when she was half way there a powerfull wind blew making it  
hard to get there the wind blew rocks dust and pushed Heather back!  
"No she thought I wont give up not this way, I can beat this!" Some  
sharp rocks shot at her and cut her arms. "Ouch! grrrrr."  
Cain was clutcking the ground with his hands trying to keep place his  
fingers dug into the ground dirtying his white gloves. Heather took a  
step strugled to keep balance then she took another keeping a pace,  
she slipped "Oh, no!" she balenced again hoping not to fall she took  
another step forward another and another she finally reached him.  
"Cain!." " take my hand." he let go of the earth and tightly clasped  
her hand as she pulled him up again. "Come on lean on me she said  
wrapping his good arm around her shoulders." They limped to the  
clearing where the town was, not to mention Heather's safe house hold.  
Suddenly the great wind seemed to get stronger and blew over a big  
tree it landed right in front of them. "We will have to climb over it  
one step at a time redy go." step by step they made It across. SLICE!,  
there was a silver spark! Another tree fell It was going to land right  
on top of them Cain saw it and leaped to safty whith Heather still  
holding his arm. Heather stood up and started running twards the  
clearing now, she looked behind her Cain looked at her and at that  
brief moment in time he saw her eyes widen when she saw the tree that  
allmost crushed them. "Huh,huh allmost there!" she said panting! They  
made it to the town square and even if they where safe now they still  
continued to run all the way to Heathers house!  
They rumedged inside, they leand on the wall and try'd to catch their  
breath as soon as they did Haether looked at Cain's shoulder. "Cain  
are you ok.." "Besides my arm I'm fine." he said. " Come on Cain  
sit down and I will fix that arm of yours." " It's fine don't bother."  
he said. " Now don't talk stupid that thing needs to be taken out and  
bandeged so that it wont get infected." she said. He sat down Heather  
examined it. "This isn't a ordinary spear in your arm it's a redish  
pink color, ok I'm going to pull it out redy 1, 2." she tuged hard and  
twisted it out. "AAAAAAHHRRR!" cain yelled in pain. "I'm sorry it had  
to go." suddenly the spear melted in her hand oozed to the floor then  
the pinkish red substance dissapeard in to earth. "What In the world."  
she said. Cain stared in shock but didn't say anything. "I don't want  
to know actually." " Ok Cain take your vest and shirt off." He did so  
and she threw them in the londry she whiped and dabbed at the blood  
took the bandege out of the first aid and wraped it around his chest.  
"There all better." she sighed.  
  
"Thank you verry much." he added. "Your welcome." she said, and soon  
they whent to sit on the couch. They were silent then Cain spoke.  
"Your cut too." he stared at the blood driping from her arm. She  
looked down to the particularly large cut. Cain took his bare hand and  
with a hankerchief cleaned her arm, she flinched and looked away. He  
took his fingers and softly brushed the cut then he tied his  
hankerchief around it and formed a bow. " Thanks." she said. She must  
be in shock he thought."Umm I just have to say I really apriciate what  
you did back there you should have left me behind, but you didn't."  
"Well I guess I've grown close to you, and your like family to me I  
couldn't bare the gilt of leaving you, have you ever lost some one you  
love?" He answerd. "Yes I have before but just once, for some reason  
he ran away and never returned." " I also haven't known any one that  
well ever since, you see I've been alone my whole life it's probably  
why I don't know my last name heh heh."  
" Oh, I see." she said. "So you understand that if I lost you It would  
be like loosing my parent's and siviling all over again, loosing apart  
of your self!" " Like right now I'm missing a part of my heart, I'll  
slowly regain the pieces but there will still be an empty hole a crack  
a chip you see?" " Besides I still have to thank you for saving the  
bolth of us from that falling tree, we were so close to dieing back  
there!"she said with a sob. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "Im just so  
happy we'r safe!" She wrapped her arms around his waste and cryed into  
his chest. "It's fine he said,we are just fine now don't cry, why do  
you feel sorrow?, we'r safe right?" " Yea I gess your right there's  
just one thing you have to promis me."She got up and stared out the  
screen door. "You have to promise to stay here for a while until I say  
that shoulder of yours is better ok!, docktors orders my orders!"  
  
"Heh, heh well uhh." he hesitated. "Looks like it will be clouds and  
rain all day tomorrow and the next, to bad, oh and if you don't want  
to go to the party now your exqused because of your wound." " I can't  
cancle on all those people I addmit I'm scared to go up there, but  
when my cousins come tomorrow we can travle in a group we should be  
fine!" " So do you wan't to go still?." " Oh, yes I will go and I'll  
stay I realy hope that I'm not inposing." he answerd. "Don't worry  
your not I'll fix my parents room for you to stay in, do you wan't  
dinner she asked?" " No I'm not hungry." "Niether am I." she said. "I  
will be up stairs getting your room ready if you need anything give a  
holler!" "Ok I will." he said. She ran up stairs then the three dogs  
enterd the room the retriever ploped on the couch seat next to Cain  
the german sheperd layed infront of him and the lab sat across the  
room stairing at him soon the lab took an effensive snort and layed  
down. ("What weird dog's.") he thought. Soon enough Heather came down.  
"Beds ready Cain hey Kelsey get off the couch." The dog grumbled and  
jumped off. "Any way Cain." " Oh thank you its been a long night lets  
get some rest shall we." he said.  
  
Then they marched up stairs "here is your room" she said "I hope It  
suites you." " It suites me fine thank you." he said. "Well good night  
Cain have a nice sleep." " Ahem yes good night." he answerd and with  
that she closed the door behind her and headed to her room Cain sat at  
the end of the bed ("How did I end up here he thought.") "Sigh. hmm I  
think I'll go for a walk he said." He opend the bedroom door  
sighlently slipped out hopeing Heather was asleep tiptoed down the  
stairs, creek, the step squeeked he paused looked at Heathers bedroom  
door ("Please don't wake up don't wake up!") He said in his head then  
Heather walked out of her room she yahned. "Hello Cain where you  
going?" she said still half asleep. "Umm. to get a drink heh heh." he  
said. "O, ok that's great yea I'm gonna go back to bed now." she  
yahned again and slowly walked back to her room.  
"Whew that was close." he said. "Better leave befor she realizes what  
just happened." and he hurryed out the door. He returned, and this  
time succsesfully made it up stairs he looked at the clock it was one  
he was tired so what better thing to do than go to bed and that's just  
what he did. Cain woke up to the sound of pitter patter on his window  
and the sudden strike of thunder that bolted across the sky. It was  
rianing and clouds compleetly coverd the sun and atmosephere around  
it. The room was dark Cain looked around and through the dimness he  
saw a dresser he never noticed befor. He strode over to it he squinted  
to see the pictures on it. There was one with Heather and her family  
they where smiling with the lodge in the background. There was one of  
them at the beach and on a boat baby pictures and more. "They looked  
so happy together." Cain thought. "She has no one in the world."  
Cain sighed got up and headed for the door when he opend it he heard  
voices coming from down stairs he leand over the bannester to  
investigate. He peerd into the kitchen there stood Heather talking to  
a man and two women. Heather looked up to find cain leaning over the  
bannester. "GOOD MORNING!" she hollerd. "Come on down I want you to  
meet some people." " Alright." he answerd and whent down the stairs he  
whent into the kitchen and Heather introduced him. "Evryone this is  
Cain. Cain these are my cousins Kyle, Katie, and Pennilope." " Pleased  
to meet you." Cain said as they all shook hands. "What time did they  
get here Heather?" Cain asked. "At six this morning I had to meet them  
at the docks, why?" " I wanted to know how long I sleped in." " Hmm  
she thought well it's ten now so about four hours."  
"What!, that long heh heh sorry to keep you waiting." he scowled as  
he rubbed the back of his head. "It's fine, besides I just couldn't  
wake you." " Now let's get cooking." she said. Cain flinched to the  
word. "Yea burn the kitchen, why don't I just set the house on fire  
while I'm at it!" " What if I confuse the salt with shugar just think  
salty cookie's and shugary soup." he thought to himself. I'm not doing  
this I can't cook I'll just wach yea that's what I'll do." An hour  
later. "O God I cain't believe she's makeing me do this." He stood  
there hunched over a bowl of batter mixing fast "Cain!" "You don't  
have to mix so fast It's not going to sprout legs and run for it."  
Heather said. "Now slow movement like this." she took his hand and  
helped him ster. "Left, right, left, right." "There see now cookies  
are easey I'll check in with you soon to see how you are doing." she  
said. "Hey Pennilope do you need more flour there." and she left. Cain  
was blushing "Maby I'll mess with her a bit." he said in his head. "O,  
Heather do I need more water he said." "Umm no your fine she answerd."  
" How about more sugar ( o no or is it salt!") he added. "Shur why not  
she said." " More flour." ("No!") " More chocholate." ("No!") "More"-  
"Cain!!, stop messing around and make those cookie's use the  
directions Mr. Funny." Heather sharply added. Cain blushed, "Ok I'll  
stop."  
" I think the batters as good as it can get." he said. "Ok let me  
taste it to see if it's good to go." Heather walked over. "WAIT!"  
Pennilope rushed over. "Let me taste!" she wimperd. "But pennilope I  
thought you where on a sugar free diet, you know you cant have  
sweets." " Umm. so so soooooo what!!" " Katie what has she been  
eating!" "Well she only packed candy for a snack." Katie announced. "  
Oh, no Pennilope you know how you get." Kyle said. "How does she get?"  
Cain asked. "Pennilope eats to much candy, she get's verry hyper, its  
gard to controll her." Heather said. "When she does she runs around  
like a mad person!" "Well she is a mad one." Kyle said. "Shhh."  
Heather hushed and looked at him with cold blank eyes. " S-sory  
Heather just don't hurt me." Oh, come on when she plays around with  
you she gives ya a slap on the head, just a tap, you baby." " Anyway  
she runs hyper so much." Heather continued with the one conversation.  
" She dosent gain any wieght, look at her skinny as a twig!" " So  
Pennilope you better be carefull because Im watching you like a hawk."  
  
"W-well I-Im grrrr!" Pennilope flusterd and whent back to her pie. Aww  
she will probably give up in an hour, she can't keep Pennilope from  
sugar its her crave her pation, no one can do it not even me, so just  
let her have it!" Kyle murmured. "Hey wanna know my greatest pet peve  
is." "No what?" "YOU!" Heather said giving Kyle a big WOMP!, on the  
side of the head. "Owwwww.that hurt!" "Katie?" he said. "Yes?" she  
answerd. "Will you kiss it better?" "Grrrrr.you smart alic!" THWOMP!  
She hit him on the other side of his head.  
"I think I'll go lay down." he said and wobbled out of the room. Cain  
stood there and just watched him stride away. Then he looked at  
Heather. "What do you want to do now Cain?" Heather asked. "Umm.. I'll  
do the steak I'll tenderise them heh heh." "Well that's something I  
know you'll be good at." He walked over to the steak and pounded it,  
blood shot onto his lip but it quickly dissapeard. "Hey Pennilope your  
not mad are you?" "...." " Oh Penn come on, please don't be mad at  
me." "Hows about I make you some hot chockolate right befor you go to  
bed ey?" "Ok, ok, ok!" " Good, Im going to get the paper I'll be  
right back." Heather went over to the door and picked up the dayly  
paper. She came back in the kitchen. "O no! how sad, listen another  
girl has been found dead in the north village, scottland yard are  
trying to put all the mystyriouse findings together, and are trying to  
end the numorus accounts of deaths lately." " That's horrible, who  
could commit to such a thing?" Katie said. "I know but we can't let  
that get us down we have a whole day of cooking to do!" "Sigh, then  
lets keep at it." Cain said trying not to sound to unhappy about  
it.They cooked the rest of the day and soon retired to the living  
room. Kyle was reading the paper, "Well stormin all day tomorrow  
afternoon, but tomorrow night is clear as any, perfect for the  
party." "That's all and well but right now all I can think of is bed."  
Heather yawnd. "But you promised hot chocholate!" Pennalope wined. " I  
already made it in the kitchen." "Yippy!" "She acts like a three year  
old you know." "Well good night evry one." Cain followed her up the  
stairs. "I shall go to bed too."he said. Heather turned to her room  
but Cain didn't, he followed Heather right into her room where they  
bolth ploped down on the bed. "Oh!, Cain I thought you were going to  
bed." "I was but well I just wanted to talk a little." "Ok so, talk  
about what?" she asked. " Well to day was very interesting, and I had  
know idea how easey it is to cook, heh." "That and to show you my  
wound." " Gasp, that's right!, has it been hurting at all!"  
"Accutually no I'm a fast healer." " Really let me see." Cain  
unbuttoned his shirt, Heather took the bandage off. " Nothing wow!"she  
said.  
  
There was nothing there no scar no scab or any thing. Heather ran her  
soft hand over the now smooth space where the gash had been. She  
looked down in dissapiontment. "Whats wrong?" Cain asked. " Well I  
guess you can go home now." "You don't want me to go back to my  
mantion, do you?" "How did you know?" "Well It's easy when you have  
senses as good as mine." "Cain. thing is I enjoy having you here,  
your easy to talk to you and it's not as lonely with you there, my  
cousins will be gone soon and sooner or later you'll have to leave." "  
Hmm. shure enough I too have a lonely cold mantion to go back to." He  
said "If you like I'll stay the night and keep you company." "Just as  
long as you and me pick up clothes in the morning."he finished. "  
Shurly thank you." She gave him a quick hug. " Guess I'll go to bed  
now." " Good night." Cain left through the door and noticed that the  
three cousins were now in their rooms sleeping and what a perfect time  
for Cain's nightly walk. He soon returned after he left and walked  
back to his room.  
  
In the morning they all sleped in due to the tireing cookathon the  
last afternoon. Obveousely Pennilope woke up first, then with all the  
racket Katie and Kyle woke. Soon Cain was trudging down stairs still  
tierd but couldn't sleep with all the comotion. After that Heather  
came down with cotton in her ears "Evry one sleep well?" she asked.  
They just looked at her with tierd eyes "Whoa!, tough croud."she  
answerd back to the silence. It was one fifty and they still had much  
to do. Heather whent with Cain to get his nice vest and shirt along  
with his ushual gloves, pants, and cape.When Heather and cain got  
back, her cousins were already dressed. Heather and Cain got dressed.  
Heather came down in a long red gown sort of like the ball dress but  
red and laced with pearls, she also had a clear see through scarf  
hanging from her arms. Cain came down in black pants a black vest  
black gloves and a long sleeve shirt along with a pearl pin holding in  
a tucked in black ruffle, of course his cape too. They grabbed the  
food and set tward the lodge in one big group. Heather told the  
disturbing story of the night her and Cain walked the same road. It  
was still dark and cloudy outside but no rain. They foud the lodge and  
went inside.  
Cain was astonished to find the inside looked even bigger than the  
out. They warmed up the food cooked the maranaded steaks and did final  
touches.It was about seven thirty when the guests started showing up.  
Knock..Knock. Heather opend the door to find one of the specific  
guests. A man, she let him and said hi, she lead him to the hall where  
Cain was peeping around the corner. "Hey Cain I want to introduce you  
to some one." "This is Raven, Raven this is Cain." Cain didn't like  
the look of the man, he had on a all dark suit a dark cape evry thing  
about him was dark his shirt and even down to the black leather gloves  
with the black crow feathers on them he even had long long strieght  
black hair with a walking stick. The only thing the two men had  
incomen were their eyes bolth the same cat like yellow eyes.  
  
Cain bowed a bit, Raven just gave him a hatefull look. The two were  
  
silent until Heathers cousin  
Pennilope came rushing around the corner Katie soon after her! Heather  
looked at Pennilope her arm holding out the largest cheese cake you  
ever did see. Heathers eyes switched over to the breathless Katie  
"Whats going on!?" Heather asked. "Well I tried to keep Pennilope from  
the sweets but she took off with one of the cakes, sigh.." "Penn hand  
over the cake, NOW!" Heather said as if she was talking to a child.  
"Ok." Pennilope said, Heather handed her a piece of celary. Pennilope  
turned around and Heather saw a huge cookie in her back pocket!  
"Pennilope!, give me that cookie!" "No it's mine ya hear." Pennilope  
took off in a dead run! Heather soon took off after her, around and  
around the cirkle hall till Heather threw herself on top of  
Pennilope! They whent crashing to the floor Heather quickly took the  
cookie and fled. "Just a moment gentlemen." she said. "Pennilope you  
may have that cookie but only if your good till the guests leave."  
"ok?" said the sad Pennilope. Heather returned to the hall, "Theres a  
pool table down in the basement also a bar so we can talk." Heather  
said. " I'll be down in a minute I'm going out for some fresh air."  
Cain said. "Me also madam" Raven snickerd. " Well ok sir Raven."  
Heather put a hand on Cain's shoulder and stared up to his face "  
don't be too long ok?" "Bye!" she whent down stairs Raven seemed angry  
as the two men walked out side.  
  
Cain stood on the back porch gentle wind pushed through his hair. Ther  
was silence till. "Why are you here?" Cain asked Raven. "I was just  
about to ask you the same question."Raven smirked wickedly. "Really is  
that so, you aren't thinking about disturbing the area are you?" Cain  
said. "No, I just wanted to come to the party and to warn you of  
something." Raven said. "And what did you wan't to warn me about  
exactly." "Just to tell you to stay away from Heather." Raven  
announced. Cain didn't move an inch he just calmly stood there looking  
ahead. "It was you wasn't it. that night we were in the woods you  
tried to kill us or atleast hurt us I knew from the way that spear  
disolved." Cain said. " Well if you would have stayed away in the  
first place I wouldn't of had to, now leave Heather out of your life  
and forget you ever met her unless you want her or the rest of her  
family to get hurt."Raven threted. "You mean you already hurt her  
family." Cain said. "Heh heh you simple minded fool haven't you ever  
asked how her parents died, Its all apart of my plot."said Raven " You  
monster how could you stoop so low as to commit to something as  
dreadfull as that!" Cain shouted as he wasn't as calm as he was  
before. "Your no different, one of the girls in the north village  
would say the same." Said Raven. "Grrr!" "Well I still don't  
understand what you mean by staying away from her." Cain laughed. "  
And so you know I don't have to stay away." "What, haven't you  
listend to me at all!" Raven yelled. "I have planes for her verry  
important plans."Raven said aimlessly. "Well all I understood was that  
you're a very stupid and upset low life person as to tell me this."  
"Grrrr. you are thick headed." "If you care for her you'll leave her  
to me I've had my eye on this ever since she was born but I guess Im  
letting on to much, Good night Sir Cain remember what I said." Raven  
quickly dissapeard into the darkness befor Cain could say a word!  
"Well that wasn't a pleasant conversation." Cain snickered. He walked  
back inside the lodge and continued down to the basement. Heather was  
at the bar sitting there all by her self. Her cousin Katie was in the  
corner flirting with a man called Anderson Smith wich she had her eye  
on since he got there. Cain sat next to Heather. "So what are you  
doing?" "Huh, Oh, Cain! were's Raven?" "He had a problem with his  
head and had to leave." Cain laughed. " What, Oh, did he have a head  
ache? " she asked. "Nevermind, he just dissapeard. literally."  
Cain mumbled under his breath. "Ok Mr.funny I get it he had to leave  
right?" " Ehem." Cain blushed, "You could put it that way. heh heh,  
yes. anyway."  
  
" Why are you all by your self?" he asked.  
" Me well sometimes I like being alone gives me time to breath and  
think." She said. "Plus no one wants to be around a girl who's parents  
died in such a manner." "Heather I know it's a tender subject but well  
what manner. how did your parents die?" "Umm. let's go get something  
to drink shall we!" Heather got up and started to walk away, Cain  
quickly grabbed her arm. "Please Heather I need to know." he said, as  
she sat back down. "Just to let you know my brother died years befor  
this happened you see." "So the story begins here at this verry  
place, my mother told me to go out and buy some tea she loved tea so I  
went, I came back and scottland yard were there." "They said the  
nieghbor heard screeming and called them up for they were too scared  
to go over them selves. but by the time I got back.they-they were  
dead." "How'd they die?" Cain asked. "Well my brother died of small  
pox and my parent's it was a .. murdur,. some-some one h-had sloterd  
my parent's!!" Heather collapse to the counter and sobed into her  
arms. "Who killed them, did they find the murdurer!" Cain shouted.  
"No, they didn't find one clue no hair no weppons only a puddle of  
pinkish red water." She started crying again. "Im sorry Heather I  
shouldn't have brought it up." "Don't feel sorrow, I hate to see you  
cry!" Cain said. "Your right I should enjoy myself."she said weakly.  
  
She sat back up. "Hey Heather what's that under the white sheet." Cain  
pointed over to a large object in the corner of the room. "Oh" she  
sniffled. "That , It's a piano." " I love playing the piano." he said.  
"Can I madam."Cain bowed. "You may but dear sir you must play me,  
Cannon Phechable." " I will and well" he said taking off the sheet. He  
sat down and started gently tapping the keys to the tune of Cannon  
Pechable. She sat there watching his fingers slide and stroke the  
piano. " Wow you know the song well." Heather said. " I know many  
songs by heart, I've known the piano for some time now." Cain added.  
Key by key he finished the song, soon to find out Heather, Katie and  
Kyle who had recently heard the commotion came down and started  
clapping. " Bravo, bravo!" Heather congratulated. " Thank you  
evryone." Cain said "Now this piece I made myself, I call it the  
(Sonta of Requirium Spirt)." Cain started off with a wonderfull switch  
of keys- swift movement to low and high sounds also blends of them  
together! It sounded beautifull It had a slow gapeing part in the  
middle and soon moved to the fast pace. He soon finished and they  
aplauded. " Wonderfull now it's my turn." Heather said as Cain scooted  
over to let her sit. " This is my own piece also, It's called (Satin  
Rose) " Heather anounced. She put her hand's on the keys and started.  
The song was medium mostly high key's, that is until Cain joind in.  
He played on the left on the low key's It made the song sound  
compleat. It did sound quite nice with the two's combination. Soon the  
song ended. " Cain that was great your part added much more base and  
creativity thank you I'll call It the duet." Heather said through the  
claping croud. " It was nothing I just started playing." Cain said.  
They coverd up the piano and headed up stairs. Heather and Cain whent  
out side for some air because all the smoke from the sigars were  
chokeing their lungs. They walked out to the middle of the yard. The  
moon seemed on fire and the jasmine sent of flowers filled the sky. "  
Sigh, I wish this night would last forever." Heather said. Cain turnd  
his head and looked at her, he gazed a while as if he were thinking.  
Heather turned to him. " Cain whats wrong?" she asked. "Ugh. nothing,  
come lets sit." They sat on a bench by the porch. "So Cain when can I  
expect you over again?" "Not shure I have some things to figure out,  
can you come over to my place maby Friday night?" "Umm, yes I ushually  
don't do anything on Friday I call it the boring day theres no work at  
all."  
" Good I can show you the rest of my house, and I don't know,  
.see where it takes us from there on." he said. "Great be there at  
eight." she said. "Shur is quiet out here." Heather whisperd. "Just  
the way I like it." Cain nodded. "How do you mean?" she asked. "Well  
listen theres only some crickets and the soft sound of wind and waves  
coming from the bay, when it's quiet your senses enhance themselves  
and its easier to hear and know whats going on." he answerd. "What  
wise words you choose Cain."she said. "I was always good with words  
but not at exspresing my feeling's with them, I can say but one  
sentence that exspreses my heart yet I can't say at this time." "What  
a piece of work you are." Heather shifted. "Hey speaking of the bay  
how about we go to the beach on Friday It's nice when the moon shines  
on the waves in the harbor." "Sounds enjoyable. just as long as I  
don't get wet."Cain said. "He he ok I won't splash you."she promised.  
Heather looked at Cain he was staring ahead with a seriouse face  
looking like he was troubled. "Cain what's wrong?" Cain put his head  
in his hand's and leand on his knee's he looked down. "Like I said  
before just thinking." Heather leand forward. "Cain?" " Don't give  
your self a head ach what ever your thinking of don't spend to much  
time on it Im shure It will get better." She placed a hand on his back  
and looked concernfull to him for she didn't know what he was threting  
about, maby the talk with Raven made him uneasey and made him start to  
think and worry about Heather's health. They didn't notice but clouds  
were gathering and it started to drizzle. Now the air smelt of fresh  
water as the rain cleard the sky of all sense of smell and polution  
making the air once more clean and pure.  
  
"Oh, look it's raining again never trust Kyle with a whether  
analysis."she mumured. The soft sound of constant rain made Cain's  
head stop throbing. He sat up and looked deep into Heathers eye's.  
"Heather from now on I wan't you to be carefull and cautiouse make  
shure your with some one at night.its for your own good don't ask why  
I say such things and do as I say." he took her hands in his. " I must  
leave you now my head ach is overloading stress to me Im sorry I can  
no longer enjoy myself with so much on my mind. "Please exuse me." he  
raised a hand in the air. " See you Friday and please be  
carefull.farewell." " To bad." Heather said. The door swung open and  
some one came out on the porch. Heather heard and turned her head it  
was a woman. "Hi Heather why didn't you go to work yesterday hmm?" the  
girl called. She was a tall woman with hazle eyes and her hair  
brunette. "Oh.hi Kasey, how are you?" Heather replyed. "Fine but you  
still didn't answer my question." "I'm sorry. I'm sorta tired I didn't  
go to work because well I had too much on my hands hard bieng the only  
one." " That's not what I heard from your cousins but." "What,  
who!!" Heather shot out. "I promised I wouldn't tell." "Grrrr!" "Ok ok  
they said youv'e been hanging around some guy lately, but that's all  
I'll say." Said Kasey. "Sigh, so how is the party?" Heather asked.  
"Well it was great but evry one left because it looked like rain, they  
said happy Thanksgiving and that the party was splended." said the  
brunette I gotta get going." "Wait will you walk with me and my  
cousins down to the town." She said as she rememberd Cains words.  
"Shure but hurry up." Kasey replyed.  
They walked down the trail and got to Heather's house and they whent  
to bed. Heather was curled up in her bed still awake, "What was he  
thinking aboout he never acted that way before."she thought. Soon  
enough she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Heather didn't go to work  
the next two days her thoughts kept lingering on Cain. Her cousin  
Katie was gone she whent out with her new man Mr. Anderson, Pennilope  
and Kyle left wich was a great load off and since Kaitie dicided to  
marry Mr. Anderson she was now living with Heather. Heather was on her  
couch sipping tea she stared into her cup and saw her reflection. "  
What did he mean?, do I like him I've never been in love before, I  
feel so lost." A knock came to the door It startled her she jumped and  
spilt tea. She headed to the door and opend it. "Hello" said the  
brunette. "Kasey hi!" " Hi is that all you have to say to me I've been  
taking it for you the boss is furiouse you better be at work on Monday  
or." she signaled to her throught and acted like she was cutting it  
off. "Chhrick!, or your fired your our best girl Im just the messenger  
don't ge."she was cut off short. "Kasey! I get is sorry I'll be at  
work on Monday." The brunette stopped. "Ok but I'm all out of exusess  
for you." " Ok thanks." Heather said. " Allright see you Monday." "  
Bye!" the brunette waved good bye and walked down the road. Heather  
sighed she is so in over her head. Heather looked at the clock, her  
eye's lit up. " It's time to go to Cain's mantion.  
She left and got there as quick as she could knowing she was alone she  
stood on the porch and knocked. There was no answer, "Hmm." Just then  
she got a tap on her shoulder! "Ahh!" she let out a small screem as  
she jumped back! It was Cain he was grinning showing his teath. "I'm  
so happy you made it." he said. She playfully slapped his arm "You  
scared me!" she was breathing deaply her hand over her heart. "I can  
feel my blood pumping." Cain laghed, "I know I hear it." Heather gave  
Cain a bewildered look. "Ok you got your kick." "It was funny." he  
laghed darkly once more. ("He seems diferent tonight.") she thought.  
"Let's go in." he said. They whent to the same room they first met in  
and sat on the same couch infront of the fire. "I didn't feel like  
going to the beach tonight how about tomarrow."he said. "Yea, me  
niether." She answered. They sat rather close. Cain gave Heather a see  
through glass of red wine he had one too acept he had a thick and more  
red substance in his glass. "Thank you." she said. Cain nodded.  
Heather didn't notice really. "Katie dicided to live with me." Heather  
started. "She did why?" he asked. "Oh, she met a man."  
"That's like her." "He, he." "How long did it take to get here." he  
asked. " An hour." "That long?" "Yea I was being carefull as I  
remember some one telling me to." "I see." Heather stared into the  
fire, Cain sipped from his glass. "Is your head ach gone?" she asked  
"Yes it's been gone since I got some sleep." Cain sipped from his  
glass once more and set it on the table, Heather did too. Cain closed  
his eyes and smiled he took in a deep breath and opening his eyes  
cocked his head to the side he stared at the fire. "It's so nice  
seeing you again.Heather." "You too Cain I missed you." "Heh heh mmm.  
hold on one minute." He got up and whent over to the side wall he  
tuged on a rope and a curtain floped to the side revealing the moon  
and all it's surroundings. " Oh, how wonderful." Heather said  
"I didn't know you had a window." "What, you thought this place was  
too dark to have a window I like to look out at the stars as well."  
"Hmm, I think I'll show you the rest of my mantion shall we." They  
got up and Cain led Heather to a great door wich led to a huge room a  
ball room and It stretched out in a rectangle there were a few mirrors  
on the wall and about ten red couches lit by a large shandilier and  
candles. "This is my ball room and up stairs is even greater." He took  
her to the stairs winding up then he opend a double doored path and he  
lit a candle to lead the way he lit a few others and the room shed  
light. " This is my room." he said. His room was large and it's walls  
entirly made of stone there was a plain bed with thin white sheets  
and a peach silk bed spread, a shandilier hung from the cieling. "  
This is your room it's verry nice." She looked around the room just  
one bed was all there was. " Glad you like it but it's not much." he  
steped to the side and pulled open another curtain it revealed a  
boulcony they walked out on to it and sat on a stone bench. I know  
It's pretty shabby isn't it?" he said "No your mantions a whole lot  
better than mine if you compa-." she was cut off short when Cain  
lifted his finger to her mouth she looked up into his sharp yellow  
eye's and he dropped his finger, she looked away " I have some thing  
I need to ask you."  
  
" What is it." he said. "Well. It's around eleven o clock and I should  
be home but." "Yes?"he asked at her pause. "You see Im sorta  
frieghtend to go home you saw how spooked I was on the porch." She  
said. "Thing is I wanted to ask you if I could stay I feel safe when  
Im with you and. I trust you." He took his hand and lifted her face up  
to his "Why wouldn't I let you stay." She blushed and smiled. Then  
with out any warning Cain closed the distance between them and gave  
Heather a deep kiss. He let go of her chin and put bolth hands on her  
shoulders, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Cain lifted his  
hand to the back of her head and pulled in for a even more deep,  
wonderful and shared kiss. She closed her eyes. They slowly parted  
they stared at each other for the longest time there was silence the  
kind which seems to cut through your skin down to your bone, the kind  
that seems never ending. The silence which wishes to suck you up in to  
a void divoid evrything. Heather pulled in to his chest as they held  
each other.Cain stroked her back as you would a crying child. Heather  
was not insulted and Cain was surprised she didn't pull away. She  
hugged Cain and rested her head on his shoulder. She whispered into  
his ear the words her heart had been wanting to say. She said "I love  
you Cain." He held her even tighter as he heard her words his eyes  
shed tears but instead of the clear watery kind the tears coming from  
his eyes were red and they glased down his pale face. He clenched his  
teath ("How long has it been. since I heard thoes words.") he thought.  
Then he softly smiled as he held onto her and she drifted off to sleep  
in his heat. Cain took her in his arms and carried her over to his bed  
and set her under the covers like a baby. Cain removed his vest and  
bow his shoes and unbuttoned his shirt he slid on to the left side of  
the bed, he blew out the candle closed his eyes and whispered in to  
the darkness. "Good night Heather." ("I love you.") he said in his  
mind. Then sleep to posesed him. Two hours passed when he was woken by  
something, It was Heather she was sleeping in his arms her long silky  
hair stretched out on the pillow her long framed banges rippled over  
her face. He took his hand and romoved the hair from her eyes  
strokeing her cheek with the back of his soft hand. He stared his eyes  
twinkleing and for the first time in a long time he felt loved and he  
wasn't alone he took her in to his chest and fell back asleep in  
embrase. As he slept in a dreamless state he could hear Heather  
purring against his chest.  
  
Morning came and Cain was first to wake he felt Heather's warmth in  
his arm's. "Heather." he said softly "Heather. wake up." Her eyes  
fluttured open and she met a clear smileing face to greet her. Cain  
ran his fingers through her hair and he gave her a light kiss on the  
forhead. Then he rose and walked to the right of the room, Heather sat  
up. She noticed that she had never seen him this way before. His long  
wavy blond hair was out of the pony tail it was ushually in stray  
curles shed out on all sides dangling down his back, and only his  
pants and shirt was on, his shoes where gone and just socks where  
there, and it was the first time she saw him in a plain unbuttoned  
ruffle long sleeve shirt with out his vest. Cain started to button his  
shirt up, Heather arose from the bed and whent over to Cain and stoped  
his long pale hands with hers. She took the round pearl button  
between her fingers and slipped it through the button hole. Heather  
gradualy worked her way up, each button carefuly placed and she  
finished. She looked up and gave Cain a soft smile. Cain pulled her in  
to his arms and then pulled back. He looked at her with a smile and he  
led her back over to the bed and they sat down. The room was still  
dark light came from the corner candle. Heather stared to the floor,  
Cain put his left arm around her form. She looked up he signaled for  
her to lay her head in his lap, she paused and nodded. Then she layed  
her head down apon his lap, Cain's left hand was resting on her arm as  
he ran his free hands fingers through her long hair he closed his eyes  
and sighed.  
("This is how it used to be.this is what I wanted, to love some one  
and have love in return.how I miss it, Shido.") he said in his  
thoughts. " You remind me so much of him."Cain whispered.  
"Who?"said Heather. "Remember when I told you I had a love once."he  
said "Yes" "Well he ran away for something I had done, my heart ached  
for him night after night me in my emty bed.his name was Shido." "You  
remind me of him so much Heather. infact the real reson I walked up to  
you at the semetary was because I thought you were him." "you look  
exactly like Shido same hight.same attitude. the same beutiful yet  
painful eyes same face your like his double." " The only differences  
was your hair color and eye color. is all." " I thought you were him  
but you weren't I thought he came back but I found something even  
greater.you." "Last night for the first time in a long time I felt  
love I felt company I felt compleat again." he said. "Oh, Cain."  
Heather whispered and closed her eyes to the gentle touch of his soft  
hand in her hair. Cain's eyes were half way open staring down at the  
body in his lap. He twirled a strand of hair around his finger. ("I  
want you Heather, your like my little child that I want to protect  
just as I did Shido.I want to cradle you in my arms and never let you  
leave.I love you. ") he repeated in his mind. He bent down to her and  
whispered in her ear "Heather." he said it so quietly that not even  
she would have been able to hear it if he hadent bent over. She felt  
the teasing of his breath on her ear, she opend her eyes and sighed.  
Then she felt her self being flipped over to look up at his face. He  
had her in his arms, she was being tilted upward she took his face in  
her delicate hands and they dropped down lifelessly. They clung to the  
silk fabric hanging from his chest, as their lips met again tighter.  
She could taste his wine flavored lips opon her own. When the kiss  
eanded they slowly layed back down on the sheeted bed in each others  
arms and fell asleep. An hour later Cain noticed they had been  
sleeping too long, but when he woke up to Heather he couldn't help but  
smirk he got up carfully and tucked Heather in the thin white sheets.  
He checked his old dented poket watch it was twelve o clock in the  
afternoon he put the watch back down and quietly walked out the door  
he whent over across the hall way and pulled out a huge trunk he  
draged it to his bedroom he whent back to the same room and got a  
silver brush and returned to his room again. He set the brush down on  
the trunk and whent to the bed. Cain pulled Heather up by her hands so  
that she was practically standing there asleep in his arms.  
Cain calmly snaped her awake "Huh.I'm up, I'm up!" she said. "What is  
it ?" "We slept in It's time to wake."he said. "Well Im awake now."  
Cain pionted to the trunk he had draged in, "Whats this?" she asked  
walking over to it and sitting at the end. He walked over to her and  
patted his hand on the top of the trunk. "I want to dress you." he  
said. "WHAT!" she said in alarm. "No I mean pick your clothes out." he  
said with a stern face. "Oh." "Why?" she asked "Need there be a  
reason?" he slyly added. "Well I guess not. ok let's see whats in  
here." she said getting up. She opened the trunk dust flew out  
"Aachoo!" Heather sneezed. "It's a little dusty." She looked inside  
there was many different pairs of shoes, pants, shirts, robes and  
more. Heather picked up a blue silken shirt and watched it unfold  
infront of her. "Wow!" "This is an encredible ward robe." " It  
belonged to Shido but when he left he left all his belongings here."  
Cain sifted through the clothes. "Where is it?" he said in  
frustration. " Where's what Cain?" Heather asked.  
" I'm looking for a shirt that will look absolutly beautiful on you,  
ah here it is!." He pulled out a emerald green shirt it was silk like  
most of the shirts in the trunk. It was long sleeved and had a jewl  
broach right in the middle of the collar. " It seems." she couldn't  
finish Cain was smirking at her. " Green is your color I knew that  
since I saw your dress at the committie's ball." A light blush came  
over Heather's face. " By the way Im holding a ball to night you saw  
the room last night, but instead I'm inviteing some of my friend's and  
since you're here I might ask if you would care to come?" " Would I  
say no?" she said. " Well go dress in the room over there." he  
pionted. "And put these on." With the other hand he gave her the shirt  
and pants. " Pants?" Heather gave Cain a bemused look. He folded his  
arms and held his smirk flashing his teath. " Ok ok I'll do it!" She  
stumbled over to the next room. As she was changing she found her self  
thinking (" Why am I whering some one elses clothes It just feels  
weird?!") She quietly stepped in to Cain's room he was changed too,  
he had on a elegant form of cloth. He was in a silk red shirt a collar  
that hung out the shirt half way unbuttoned to reveal a gold necklace  
in the shape of a prickly sun with a ruby in the middle. Then as she  
gazed downward she saw he had on black breeches his hair was still out  
and wavy. Cain seemed to be examining her as well for they bolth were  
silent as they stared.  
" You look beyond what I can say, your just the size and see how it  
suits you." He strode over and slid a hand down the fabrick. " Go sit  
on the bed." he took the bush and started combing through her soft  
hair. What so your going to do my hair too?" "Yes." he replyed. He  
took a ribbon and tied her hair in a loose poney tail. Then he handed  
her a picture in It was a picture of Shido " O god- we are practically  
twins!" She stared in amazement Cain had dressed her to the fact that  
she could pass for Shido! " See I never lie." she looked up " I  
see." They stood up Cains hair was already brushed the wave of it  
flowed out along his back with the same two calics that stuck out of  
his forhead. "Let me take you out to my garden's." he said. "You have  
a garden?" she asked. "Hm hm hm, yes I take pleasure in it to." Cain  
laughed wickedly shruging his shoulders. Heather definitly noticed  
something different about him, but she liked it. They stepped down the  
stairs and Cain opend up another seald door she had over looked. They  
stepped out side " The sun is setting, my guests will be here any  
minute." Heather walked out on to the gravle road that seemed to lead  
out to a water fountain and next to them were acers of rose bushes  
redying to bloom. " Yes night is coming a blanket of stars covering  
the black sky." Heather whispered. Cain seemed to be more comfterble  
on his grounds he was relaxed and now Heather was the stranger she  
understood, he was used to his home. There came a knock at the door  
and Cain stepped inside to get it.  
As so the misteriouse Raven was watching from a safe spot he grunted  
as he clenched his fists. "How dare he even touch her what nerve  
after all I said he must not care then. well I will be jenerouse to  
arregant fool and give him till Cristmas night anyway I have better  
things to do than spy on the one I loath ." And with that he gave a  
hiss and stomped off with the wave of his cape. Meanwhile Cain's  
guests were pouring in by the groups. Heather walked in, the room  
looked even more valient then ever she looked up at the great pillars  
that supported the balcony surounding the square room. People were  
evry where they fourmed groups all over the floor. Many had the same  
yellow eyes Cain did. Heather walked over to Cain who was talking with  
some guests she latched her arm around his. " Your guests arrived very  
quickly!" she smiled. A woman who was in the group spoke, " Shido  
hello.what did you do to your hair?" Heather paused, " Uhh.I -I'm not  
." a man leaned over and whispered in Cain's ear " I thought Shido  
left you he came back?" " No he didn't evry one this is Heather I met  
her on a rainy day." Cain answered. " But but she's still a-a h."  
"shhhhh! silence you do not tell she dosent know!" Cain hissed. " You  
do know she could get hurt bringing one in here like this she is mere  
prey." " If I keep a low profile and evryone thinks she is Shido it  
will be fine."  
  
Heather had a questioned look on her face she couldn't hear them. " Ok  
It's your loss stapanu, ha ha ha ha see you!" and the man walked away.  
" Stepanu huh?." Heather asked. " That a nick name or did I miss  
something?" she said. Then from behinde her on one of the velvet red  
couches came a firmiliar voice. " Yes why don't you tell her Cain what  
does stepanu mean huh? Raven said in a sarcastic way. " Raven how are  
you, missed you at the party Cain said you had a head ach." Heather  
said. " O realy." "Heather could you please move over there." Cain  
asked. " What why .." "Just go I will be there in a minute." "Ok."  
she walked over to the side of the room and sat on a couch. " How  
dare you step in to my home you weren't even invited!" Cain snaped. "  
But I love imposeing on you it's so fun heh, heh!" Raven laughed. "  
Get out now or I will send-." "What your followers Mr.Stepanu your  
ruled clan please I'de rather esscort my self out just be warned this  
is your last chance, lay another hand on her and I'll-." "You'll what  
idiot, get out!" Cain yelled. I'll be watching to see if she gets home  
to her house tonight until then ta-." and Raven left. " That-that  
grrrrrr. sigh!" Cain slouched. " What nerve who does he think he is  
barging in here acting like the stapanu next time he wont be so lucky  
I'll deal with him my self!" Cain grimaced. He walked over to Heather  
"Sorry." he said. " Now wheres Raven?" she asked. "Sigh. never mind  
him." Cain said.  
"Heather I know you think Ravens your friend but.well ah nevermind."  
"Would you like to dance with me." he asked. "Yes." she replyed. Cain  
took Heather by the hand and pulled her up quickly to him. He hugged  
her tightly in to him, arms around her. He squeezed his eyes shut,  
"All I want is for you to be safe." "Cain?" Heather spoke "Cain whats  
the matter?" He opend his eyes, "O-nothing." and he rocked them back  
and forth to the music back and forth backward and forward. Turning in  
a circle slow paced. "Whats with him to night." One person said. "Yea  
he's been acting verry different." "He hasent taken on any challenges  
of the court, he's the stepanu?" " He wont say a word of anchient and  
is trying to keep secret." People were whispering evry where and Cain  
could hear too. He looked up from his partner and gave them a nasty  
look he flashed his glaring eyes and bared his teeth. The crowd  
silenced, "Well that's the first proper thing I've seen him do all  
night!" They stopped dancing, "Maby we should go up to my room it's to  
loud down here." He said. "If youd'e like." They walked back up the  
stairs down the hall of doors, there were more guests in the rooms  
talking they saw Cain go by. They walked to the end of the hall  
Heather stepped in the room but Cain stoped and stood in the door  
way. The guests peeped their heads out of their rooms, Cain whiped his  
head around his hair rose and fell on his shoulders he clenched his  
teeth end growled at them they shot back in their rooms! Cain turned  
back around and closed the door behind him. "Im sorry for tonights  
absence of exitement." he said. "No is was great I had a good time."  
she answered. "Thanks." He sat on the bed, she walked over to Cain and  
laced her fingers with his she kissed him on his forhead. "Cain you  
have that worried face on what's the matter?"  
  
Cain got up and walked out onto his balcony, he didn't say a word.  
Heather followed him out to the edge and leaned on the railing. She  
looked up "It's nice out." she said. " You don't want the night you  
need the sun." Cain spoke. "What are you getting at?" "Sigh, nothing."  
He answered. Cain walked over to her and placed his hand over hers and  
wrapped the other around her waist. Then he rested his head on her  
shoulder and stood their. "She smells so nice." he thought. Then a  
snowflake flowted down infront of their eyes and landed on their  
intertwined hands. It melted and drizzled down Cain's thumb. " The  
first snowflake of winter." Heather said. They looked up thousands of  
little flakes came flowting down. "Its beautifull." She whispered.  
Cain smiled and looked at her, "Look you can see my house from here!"  
she said. "Isn't it grand!" "Yes it is." Cain said. He stared out to  
the house. Heather walked to the other side of the balcony and looked  
in the other direction. Cain squinted he could see something. His eyes  
widend It was Raven he was walking away from the house. He stopped and  
waved to Cain and kept on walking. "What is he up to?" Cain whispered.  
"What Cain you say some thing?" Heather asked. "No!" he smiled.  
"Theres the semetary where we first met." She said. He whent to her  
"Yes and a wonderouse place it is." He stroked her hair. "You look  
verry beautifull to night." He said. Snow fell on them, she turned and  
locked eyes with his. "Your hair looks like it's turned white."She  
said takeing a piece of snow out. "You should look at your self snow  
angel." He remarked. Heather looked at herself "Heh, heh, I do but  
what is it you look like?" she laughed. "I look like a snow demon."  
Cain turned away. "No you don't, why do you think that." She grabbed  
his shirt sleeve. "You look more like a handsome silver haired tiger,  
all you need is some ears!" she laughed. "Verry funny." He said. "Its  
getting late I should walk you home." "Alright."she said. They walked  
back down the stairs the others payed no attention to them as they  
left. Heather ran forward "Its snowing! Its snowing!" she yelled and  
twirled in a circkle. "And whats so great about the snow?" Cain asked.  
"Where I come from it never snowed!" she answered. "O I see." he  
chuckled. "Well it's cold and wet and white." Cain said as they kept  
walking leaving footprints in the freshly settled snow.  
Soon enough they were walking up to the house. "So I will see you  
tomorrow night, yes?" he said. "Mhm I'll see you good bye Cain."she  
said leaning up to him for a quick kiss, then she whent inside  
smileing. Cain turned and walked away as she closed the door behind  
him. "Katie I'm back.Katie?" No answer. There was a note on the table  
It read -(Dear cousin, you weren't home last night or the night  
before. I suspect you were with Mr. Cain so I have gone with my new  
fiance Mr. Anderson. Wish me luck with love, Katie.) " Oh that silly  
cousin of mine."she said. "Alone again well atleast I have my dogs."  
"Karen, Kelsey, Kason I'm back!" "Where are they." The dogs would not  
answer. "Hello Karen, Kelsey?" "Where did they go?" "Maby their in the  
back yard." She stepped out the back door. "Iaaahhhhiee!" she screamed  
paralized. "Huh?" Cain heard and ran for the house he jumped streight  
over the fence to find Heather krippled to the floor! He ran to her  
and knelt down wrapping his arms around her body. "Whats wrong!" he  
looked up. "Oh god!" Karen, Kelsey and Kason were in the yard but  
blood was spread all over the trees and grass. Heather's dogs had been  
killed decapitated by some horrible bieing! "Who could do this!" "Who  
could do this to an animal I've never seen any thing like it!" Heather  
was sobbing. Cain walked over to one of the poor defenceless creatures  
Its mouth agape with its tounge hanging to the side. Its eyes wide  
open as if it were staring at him through death. Cain put a cloth to  
his nose the stench of a decaying body filled the air. "My dogs my  
friends!" she said. The animals body parts were spread all over the  
yard. "I can't-I can't!"she cryed between sobs. Cain growled "Who  
would do this." The word Raven crossed his mind. Darn it, he was  
here!" he said. "What-what!" Heather kept saying over and over. "It  
will be ok." He said to her. He picked her up and carried her to the  
front of the house. She threw her arms around his neck and squeezed.  
Cain held her he could feel her heart raceing against his chest her  
body was trembling in horror! "Why must evry one in my life die or get  
hurt they were just animals!" "Why them!" Cain sighed "Heather I think  
it would be a good idea if you lived with me for a while alright?"  
".." no answer. "She's in shock." he thought. He picked her up and  
carryed her back along the road to the mantion. Raven was watching the  
whole thing from his perch on a high building. "Hmm hm ha ha ha ha!"he  
echoed. "That was enjoyable!" "Ha ha ha ha ha!" "And still he won't  
leave her!" "Ill just have to drive them bolth insane!" "Ha ha ha!"  
and he dissapeared.  
  
Cain returned to his mantion and set Heather calmly on his bed. She sat  
there eyes wide she lifted her hands to her face and froze. "Heather  
talk to me." Cain said. "Heather its ok talk to me let it out." He  
walked over to her and held her hands. "Look deep into my eyes."he  
said. "Its ok Heather I won't let anything happen to you, see I'm  
here." He touched her hand to his face, "I will let no harm come to  
you.I promise." Her eyes shook and tears started to form . "Cain?" His  
face came into view. "Theres the Heather I know." He said. She felt is  
face and then fell into his arms. "Sigh.you should get some sleep." "In  
the morning I'll have one of my servants get you a cup of tea and a hot  
bath, and new clothes." "Would you like a seprate room to sleep in."  
"No, I wish to stay with you."she said. "Alright." "Get in its late."  
He removed his shirt and shoes along with the necklace. Then he got in  
the bed. "Come on get in." he said lifting up the covers. She whent in  
and got comfortable in his arms and fell asleep. In the morning she had  
tea took a bath and put on new clothes. She whent into the garden and  
sat on a bench sipping her tea watching the sun come up. The sky was  
purple, red and orange. Above Heather stood Cain watching her from his  
balcony making sure she was safe. Cain leaned on the railing the snow  
was melting but more would come exspecially around Chistmas time.  
Chistmas was just around the corner in two weeks. What Ravens next move  
would be no one knew all Cain could do was wait and watch Heather. "I  
promis no harm will come to you." he whispered. 


	2. authors note! some one write me a yaoi!

In The Darkness Of Trancylvienya  
By: Heather Beckstead  
  
It started on a cold cloudy night in November 1885 there was a bit of  
fog that particulare night and the moon glowed an errie silver light.  
There was a woman kneeling next to three head stones with three red  
roses in her hand. She looked around her seventeen or eighteens with  
long goldish brown hair that whent down to her knees she had a maroon  
colord dress with a blouse and fringe, she wore her hair down and her  
green eyes wet with tears. There was a shock of thunder but she didn't  
seem to care, It seemed like she was in a daze. Then she put one of  
the three roses on each stone, she sat up her dress and hair blew in  
the sudden gust of wind whipeing and carying some of her tears away  
with it. She was silent evrything was silent but, then she turned  
around and gasped "oh!?." there was a man she didn't know standing  
behind her. She quickly wiped away her tears. He had long wavy blond  
hair tied back with a black gothic bow and two little hairs that stuck  
out of the middle of his forhead a dark grey cape that hung over his  
shoulders a white long sleeve shirt with a tan vest over it, and some  
grey pants, with white gloves he stared at her with his unushual  
yellow cat like eyes.  
  
The woman said, "Oh, I'm sorry sir please actsept my apologys." the  
man looked sly as he answerd her " Its ok, whats your name." he said  
with a Trancylvienyin acsent. "Oh, Heather.Heather Beckstead she  
replied, yours." "Cain. no last name." "Nice to meet you." "Why are  
you crying?" he said. Her beautifull smile faded into a frown, "Well  
my mother and father died a few days ago, and they were all I had left  
my brother has been dead for a wile now." " I'm by my self." "I'm  
sorry." he said. "So why are you here?" she asked. "Umm.I was just  
walking by and I heard some one crying so I thought I would  
investigate." "Oh, I see." Heather said, sudenly a huge shock of  
thunder fell and the rain pourd down! " Its going to be a really bad  
storm!" she yelled. "Maybe we can go to my mantion its very close by  
if its ok with you!" I just met him he's a stranger, I can't. this  
guy's creepy for sure, but my house is a few miles away! She thought  
in her head. Rain stung her arm "Ouch!" "Oh, well I guess." She  
hessitated.  
  
They rushed running through the street rain bolting down like pelts of grain making it seem like thousands of bee's were stinging you. The street's were flooding fast and it was slippery. In the distanc a farmers crop was burning from a sudden lightning strike, they could see the smoke and fierce orange glow coming from it. It started to hail until they finally stood on the porch of the mantion. They stood on the wooden porch trying to get the water out of there clothes. "Here let me show you in." Cain said. Heather gave him a scared look. "Come on I don't bite." He said. They went in and Heather was led to a room with a warm fire, she sat on a dark red couch. "What a storm I do believe It will be an all nighter." "Your house is beautifull and so big." she said squinting into the dark room to make out the objects. "Thank you I keep it fit it was built fourty years ago, its old." " So where do you come from I havent seen you around?" he said. " Oh, I just moved hear from America its to busy there I like it out here peacfull and quiet." "Ahh yes Transylvaina it is nice here I should know I've lived here for a while, yes its a quiet little town right in the middle of Romania."  
"Realy . umm pardon me for saying this but Cain your awfully  
pale."she paused. "Are you alright you should change out of thoes wet  
cloths you'll catch a cold that way!" "Nah Im always pale don't worry  
about me, I wont get sick I don't think I'll die or anything." " Oh.  
oh all right", she yawned and tried to keep her eyes open. "So are you  
always that concernd about some one you just met" he said. " Well yes,  
its my job." she answerd. " What do you do." he said. "I am training  
to be an animal doctor." she added. "What a job I don't know  
any animal doctors, you're the first." he chuckled. "Well if a farmers  
cow was ill and contagious the other cows would get sick and so say  
some die he won't be able to make profit, you know?"  
" I see, you look tired, why don't you stay here for the night and  
this storm wont let up so." but it was to late she had already fallen  
asleep on his shoulder. He waited there for a while to make shure she  
was asleep then he layed her down got up and coverd her with a blanket  
and left through the door. When Heather woke up it was morning she  
looked up, the house was huge so many floors sairs leading every where  
and a wine rak in the corner, but no windows well it was built fourty  
years ago " He lives here alone." she thought, "How bizzar." Then Cain  
walked in the room. "Good morning." he said, "Rest well." "Yes, Oh my  
god! Im so verry sorry for falling asleep last night I sorta imposed  
on you I must repay you for your hospitality." " Its fine." he was  
changed into dry clothes this time, and she of course was still wet.  
"I guess I should go home and change." she said. "May I go with you,  
I'll walk you there." Cain added, she looked at him with wonder and  
fell back into her mind. "Is he interested in me?" she thought. "Ahem  
may I. If it's ok? She whent back to reality. "Oh! Uhhhh shure  
you may!"  
  
She went to the door she noticed a few wine colord drips on the floor  
but she saw the wine rak erlier so she asumed some got spilt and  
ignored it. She opend the door, "Awfully cloudy out. It will be here  
for a while, well we should go befor it start's raining again!" Cain  
and her walked out the door and left. They tried to avoid the puddles  
in the road the rain had made the night befor it was very cold as they  
walked you could see the steem coming from their mouthes, they  
approched the house. It was a two story. They walked on the porch and  
Heather said, "Watch out I have three dogs." " dogs!?" Cain  
repeated as she opend the door, two masculine dogs leaped out and  
jumped on Cain sending him to the floor he was startled at first but  
started laughing! There was a labrador named Karen and a golden  
retriever named Kelsey right on top of Cain licking him in the face!  
"Get off Karen, Kelsey off. " Heather puled them away. "Sorry." she  
helped Cain to his feet. "Its allright, wait didn't you say three  
dogs?" "Yes." Just then the third dog toppled her over, "And this is  
Kason the german sheperd." " Heh heh." he laghed. "So it is." he  
pulled the dog off her. "You do like animals don't you." he said.  
They went into the house he sat in the living room while she changed  
she came down in a blue dress still whereing her apron. "Can I get you  
anything." "No thank you." he said politely. "I should be leaving."  
"Ok, shall I walk you home." " No then Ive have to walk you back and  
we'd start the prosses all over again." "He he." she gigled. " But  
theres some thing I need to ask you." "What is it?" she said. " Will  
you meet me at the comitees ball tomarrow night at Memory Gardens?  
Please."  
" Shure. I will meet you there she said happily!" "Maybe he does like  
me." she thought again. " Ok good day." he finished and left as she  
shut the door behind him. The next night she got ready she knew what  
dress she wanted to where her mother got it for her. She stepped out  
the door and headded down the street to Memory Gardens when she  
noticed she forgot her coat "Oh no Im already half way there too I  
guess I can't go back now." and she continued. When she got there evry  
thing was perfect like in a dream then she spotted Cain in a corner.  
She was in a forest green gown that flowed out on the bottom that  
matched with her skin, most of her hair was down but a little was  
pined in with curled up bangs hanging on the sides of her face.  
Cain walked over to her, "You look wonderfull!" he said with surprise  
as a smile curled on his lips. He was wearing a black vest over a  
white ruffled long sleeve T shirt, grey pants, hair in the same poney  
tail with white gloves and nothing more. "Come lets dance." he said as  
he held out a extended hand and showed her to the floor.  
They danced in a slow old fashoned style following the beat of the  
piano and solo of the harp. "You dance better than the men in  
America." she whisperd. " You dance well too, who taught you?" he said  
twirling her In a small circle having her twirl back to goin hands  
once more. " My father he used to dance with me on my birthdays each  
year I got better."she answered. After a few dances Heather made her  
way around the room and found some new friends then soon enough it was  
time to eat they sat down Heather tried to tell Cain to eat something  
thoe he said he wasn't hungry but he took a sip of water now and then  
just to please her. She grabbed a piece of bread and asked him to come  
out to the gardens where the pond was then he said yes and esscourted  
her there. He sat in a bench right in back of her she was sitting on  
her knees feeding the swans and goldfish with the bread she had taken.  
"You look beautifull tonight." "thank you your quite handsome to, she  
said.  
"Hmm." Cain sat there watching her feed them watching the swans and  
goldfish fight for the food. "There fast!" he said. "Yea they are."  
She stuck her hand in the water letting the goldfish kiss her finger  
tips. "Your going to need to be fast." "Why?" Cain said. She sprung  
her hand out of the water spashing it streight into Cain's face! "Your  
going to need to be fast to catch me." she said as she sprung off! "O  
yea!" Cain leaped up and chased after her, they ran around the pond  
then out to a field, Cain finally caght her and tackled her to the  
ground. They rolled down a hill and stoped in the grass looking up at  
the stars. "Ahh ha ha this is the best time I've had this month you  
shur have shown me how much fun a party with you can get." Cain said.  
"Lifes supposed to be fun why else are we here, wow." she said. "Look  
at the moon and the stars there so bright and far away and the moon is  
always silver and lit up. the nights so beautifull." " I've walked  
many of nights but never stoped to notice how beautifull it realy is,  
it seems so unoticable I'm used to the night sky it is beautifull."  
They layed on the grass looking, then Cain stood up. "I'll be right  
back stay here and don't move ok." " All right." she said. "I'll stay  
here."  
Then Cain dissapeard into the darkness Heather sat up and looked to  
see if there was grass on her dress but since none of the grass was  
dead none was picked up by her dress, so she sat there picking the  
wild flowers and making a head piece out of them she saw that there  
was a willow tree and a angel statuary close by she walked over to it  
and placed the head piece on the angels head "There." she said.  
"Perfect!" Cain reapeard he snuk up behind her quietly surprised her  
by grabing her by the wast and swung her around in the air they where  
laghing as he put her back on the ground! "You scared the heck out of  
me!" Cain stood in front of her and then he placed a red rose in her  
hair. She held his hand close to her face and closed her eyes "Thank  
you." "What for scaring you?" he said sarcastically. "NO!, for the  
rose!"  
" Hmm" Cain hummed. " This is for showing me a good time I mostly  
exspress my feelings with flowers words don't work for me!" "Realy."  
"yes." They walked over to the willow tree and sat beneath it huddling  
together. "Burrrrrr Its cold ha.darn I never come prepared I should  
have brought a coat." Cain put an arm around her shoulders Heather  
blushed, she leand into his chest and held his hand "Thank you for  
inviting me I had a great time we will have to get together again some  
time soon Heather said." "He's not that bad after all." She said in  
her head. "Yes an aceptionally great time, and we will." Cain answerd.  
"You know I feel like I'm close to you like I've known you for a long  
time I don't usually warm up to people I just meet." " Really guess  
I'm different aren't I." " Shure charming, right."she said  
sarcastically. It was near 2:00 in the morning when they got up to  
leave. "Well this is good bye and thank you." " Umm, well would you  
like to go on a walk with me tomorrow night, I mean If you have time."  
said Heather. "I would love to, I'll meet you at eight." Cain said.  
"Umm Cain, she spudderd t- th- this is for s-showing me a good time."  
she leand up to his face and kissed him on the cheek. "bye!" and she  
ran off! Cain stood there hand on the place where she had kissed him  
and then he to walked off into the darkness chukling to himself. When  
Heather got home she crawled in bed and fell asleep unkowingly that  
she was being wached through her two story window by a cold dark  
figure and then it faded away in to nothing!?  
In the morning Heather felt awfull she was pale, her eyes were puffy,  
her throught was soar she was coughing, sneezing and when she got up  
she had no strength not to stand or lift an arm so she collapsed, in  
surprise she got barely into bed and shut her eyes she thought to her  
self. "How did I get sick so fast I was fine la, las, aa, achooooo  
she sneezed. last night oooohh she sighed." " Cain we were going on a  
walk to night now I cant even get out of bed to tell him Im sick and  
cant go." "DARN IT!" She yelled out in a very hoarse voice!! "Oww!" "  
O Im so hot." she said as she put her hand on her head. "Burning I  
have a fever I should rest I feel just awfull!" All of a sudden her  
head throbed like a migrain with lightning bults of pain whizing  
through it she grabbed the trash can by her bed and put her mouth in  
it hurrling, after a few minutes she stopped wiped her face with a  
tissue threw it in the garbage then she slid it under the bed she of  
coarse didn't want to look at it so that's what she did, then she  
sighed again and went to sleep.  
A few hours passed and it was night it was 8:00 Cain was  
approching the house he knocked no answer. "Heather are you home  
Heather." he said!? He knocked again "hello?" Then he put his hand on  
the door and it pushed open! He walked in cautiosly. "Heather?"  
Nothing answerd so he started serching the house until he whent up  
stairs and found her room she was in it. Laying on the bed sleeping  
Cain walked over to her knelt down and put a soft hand on her for  
head. "Ouch!" She was so hot she burnt the back of his hand. "You have  
a fever." he said then he got up whent to her bath room found a cloth  
ran it under cold water and placed it on her head "There." he said "I  
hope you'll be ok."  
She flinched and opend her eyes. "Aahh Cain. I, what are you doing  
here?" Cain look surprised at her, "I was here to take you on a walk  
remember." "Yea but I woke up this morning and I couldn't stand or  
move I felt awfull I havent eaten anything all day I have never been  
sick this way befor It feels like Im going to die!" " You wont die  
I wont let you, do you need anything?" Cain said. Would you like me to  
make you dinner (Please say no I cant cook he thought") "No she  
replied if I eat hevy it will be in the garbage in about an hour I'll  
spare you the detail so I'll eat light umm, crackers are always good  
to eat when your sick theres some in the kitchen down stairs in the  
cabanet to the left of the stove." she finished. "OK." he said and  
hurried down to get them for her. He came back in a few minuts "Here  
you go your crackers." " Thank you." she said. Cain helped her sit up  
so that she could eat. She ate a couple. "So what have you been doing  
all day?" she asked. " I slept in all day, you?" he said. "Same. I  
slept through the whole day untill you so rudely woke me up." she  
joked! " Heh heh, well I think you should get some rest the sooner  
your well the better." " Well ok good night, and thank you she said!"  
She drifted off to sleep Cain stayed there till 12:00 watching her  
then he set a note on the table and left. In the morning Heather woke  
up she couldn't believe it she felt brand new "I atleast thought it  
would last a week of how bad I was yesterday hmm oh well atleast I  
feel better."she said.  
  
She sat up " whew I didn't fall down." she walked down stairs, after  
she got dressed and fixed her self a cup of tea she sat down she found  
a note it read ( "Dear Heather I hope your feeling better I'll stop by  
tonight to see how you are doing," Cain ) "O good he is coming over to  
night well.hmm whats for breakfast O! I havent been out shopping in a  
while I better go." she slipped on her shoes and took off with a  
basket. "Im going shoping Karen make shure the other dogs behave  
you're the boss." she said. The lab looked up from the floor and gave  
a reashuring bark, "OK, I'll see ya!" When Heather arrived at the  
market place she needed a few things like fruit and vegatables she was  
also looking for some of the people that she met at the ball so she  
could invite them to her thanks giving party up in her parents old  
lodge in the woods. It was huge the only reason she didn't live in it  
was because it was to far from town.  
  
She found atleast 11 of the people she met and picked up some bread, a  
Turkey, chicken, lettuce, carrots, apples. plums and pairs, peaches  
and cream pumkin mix and wine the rest she had at her house. "Whoo"  
she sighed. "All this for that party!" She left and whent back to her  
house put away the food for the party and started cleaning she moped,  
dusted and picked up then when she was done she fed the dogs fixed  
dinner and ate it. Then by time she was done with all that it was 8:00  
she sat on the couch and relaxed!" It's around the time Cain ushually  
comes she thought." Then came a knock at the door, Heather got up to  
answer it, it was Cain. "Hello Cain." she said! "Oh, hi." He answerd  
"You look like your feeling better." " Yes much thanks to you I still  
don't see how I got better so fast thoe hmm.well any way thank you." "  
Your welcome it was nothing." he chuckled in heroism to himself! "So  
how about that walk if your still up for it."she said. " I am up for  
it.I'm standing arent I?" " O aren't you the funny one." she said  
sarcastically as she walked past him. "Come on lets go Mr. Funny."  
Cain blushed "Now that's funny!" she laghed at seeing his cheeks turn  
red. "Huh?" " Whats funny?" Cain asked. "Well that's the first  
time I've seen you blush and your as red as a cherry!" " Huh. I'm  
blushing." ( "I've never done that before, uuhh should get off the  
subject") he thought to himself. "Heh heh how about starting that  
walk." he smoothly added in. "Right." Heather gigled. "Ehem this time  
Im coming prepared." she steped back in the house and grabbed her coat  
"I'm not going to get cold this time, any way lets go times a  
wastin." and she walked down the porch and Cain soon followed her into  
the darkness.  
"So where are we walking to?" Cain asked. "Well I thought we could  
walk through the woods up to my parents old lodge Its verry big like a  
mansion sorta like yours." she said. "If its so big why don't you live  
in it?" he said, she paused a moment. "Well the lodge is nice and big  
but its to big for little old me, and its not close enough to town for  
my convienience." " Oh. I see, so what have you been doing all day." "  
Hmm. well I've been shopping for this party Im having for Thanks  
Giving which reminds me I invited some of the people I met a that ball  
and my cousins are coming all the way down to visit, so I was  
wondering if you would like to come I mean well if you don't have  
plans?. Cain." " Of course I'll come how could I refuse." " GOOD!!! Im  
sorry its on such short notice but its at 7:30 Tuesday night ok!" "  
I'll be there I promis." he said.  
  
They where in the woods by now walking in the dark shadows of the tall  
trees with nothing but darkness ahead of them. "Well we are half way  
there its just a streight path ahead of us, your quiet tonight, Cain  
are you ok?" "Hmph." he grumbled as he caciously looked around. "I  
feel like some one is following us." he whisperd. "Yea I've felt the  
same way." Heather answerd as they stopped.- SNAP!- a sound came from  
behind them! "What was that!" Heather screamed as she immediately took  
his arm in fright! "I think we should just keep walking" Cain said as  
his yellow eyes glinted in the dark. They headed back up through the  
woods when sight of the lodge came into view. "Hey there it is come on  
Cain lets go!" Soon enough they where on the massive porch. "You  
weren't kidding when you said big." he awwed looking up at the great  
structure. "Its still not as big as your mantion." "Would you like to  
come inside." she said. "Call me weird but I think I want to keep it a  
surprise for Tuesday." he said pulling out a pocket watch.  
  
"That watch looks very old." she said pointing at the dented rusty  
mettle in his hand. "Yes well I've had it for a long time, a very long  
time he said I think its time I get a new one!" " Its almost eleven o  
clock, we should head back he anounced." " Yea I guess your right lets  
go!" They headed back into the woods. "Now that we have walked up here  
you should be able to get back Tuesday right?" " Yes I'm shure I can."  
Cain said. They kept on walking through the dark, the moon  
occasionally sheding light through the trees. "So Cain do you know how  
to cook a little." " he paused. "Umm.well.he he . yea,(NO) no I cant  
sorry." he chuckled."Well that's ok I can teach you its great!"  
"Tomorrow is Monday I have to go to class. on Tuesday I think I do to,  
yea I have class let's see I get off at 1:00 how about you come over  
and help me cook for the party at 1:30." " Umm no really I can't  
cook he said. "Any one can cook." "Don't worry I'll be there, we will  
make pumkin pie, stuffed turkey, potatoes and a whole lot more!" As  
she was talking Cains face turned green but she didn't notice. "Any  
way ok!" she said. "Umm." he thought. "Well if Im not there tomorrow  
that means something came up ok, but I do promise I'll be at the party  
allright!" "Ok!" she said cheerfully, as they kept on walking till  
they saw the clearing. CLICK, SNAP! The noise came again but this time  
it was louder and closer, "whaa!, It's that sound again I don't get it  
I've been in these woods long enough to know you don't hear noises  
like that!"  
They stopped walking and started looking around. "Do you see anything  
Cain?" she said. "No but I." SCREECH, SWOOSH, something came out of  
the darkness from the high tree's. It struck Cain's shoulder and  
sended him falling to the hard ground! His blood filled the air and it  
landed all over Heather. "Arrggg!." Cain struggled to sit up he held  
his shoulder with the huge spike still in it blood rushed out onto his  
vest! "Cain!" Heather screamed. "Are you ok are you hurt?" She rushed  
over. "Oh, NO, Cain your arm It's.It's O Cain." " W.what was that!" he  
spat! "I don't know it came out of no where, come on we have to get  
out of here! " She took the arm he was holding his shoulder with and  
helped him to his feet. "Lets go." but befor they took one step a  
powerfull blast hit Heather and sendid her flying arross the road!  
"Ahhhh!" she hit the ground and tumbled to a stop when her back hit  
the tree behind her, she gasped! She fell unconciouce her eyes where  
blank and dark. Dirt rose with the wind. "Heather!" Cain ran to get  
her but was knocked down face first by one of the same blasts that hit  
Heather. "Heather!" Cain called. "Wake up!" Heather's fingers  
twitched and her eyes came back to life she fell forward gasping for  
air! She looked up. "Cain hold on!" she cried breathless! "Get out of  
here while you still can, we are being attacked leave me and go (NOW)"  
he said! "Are you crazy!" "Just go!" he said. "No, I won't. I won't  
leave you we are going to get out of this together!" "Your one of the  
only real friend I have and I won't loose you too, besides it's not my  
style to leave people behind." She got up. "I'm fine." she ran twards  
him but when she was half way there a powerfull wind blew making it  
hard to get there the wind blew rocks dust and pushed Heather back!  
"No she thought I wont give up not this way, I can beat this!" Some  
sharp rocks shot at her and cut her arms. "Ouch! grrrrr."  
Cain was clutcking the ground with his hands trying to keep place his  
fingers dug into the ground dirtying his white gloves. Heather took a  
step strugled to keep balance then she took another keeping a pace,  
she slipped "Oh, no!" she balenced again hoping not to fall she took  
another step forward another and another she finally reached him.  
"Cain!." " take my hand." he let go of the earth and tightly clasped  
her hand as she pulled him up again. "Come on lean on me she said  
wrapping his good arm around her shoulders." They limped to the  
clearing where the town was, not to mention Heather's safe house hold.  
Suddenly the great wind seemed to get stronger and blew over a big  
tree it landed right in front of them. "We will have to climb over it  
one step at a time redy go." step by step they made It across. SLICE!,  
there was a silver spark! Another tree fell It was going to land right  
on top of them Cain saw it and leaped to safty whith Heather still  
holding his arm. Heather stood up and started running twards the  
clearing now, she looked behind her Cain looked at her and at that  
brief moment in time he saw her eyes widen when she saw the tree that  
allmost crushed them. "Huh,huh allmost there!" she said panting! They  
made it to the town square and even if they where safe now they still  
continued to run all the way to Heathers house!  
They rumedged inside, they leand on the wall and try'd to catch their  
breath as soon as they did Haether looked at Cain's shoulder. "Cain  
are you ok.." "Besides my arm I'm fine." he said. " Come on Cain  
sit down and I will fix that arm of yours." " It's fine don't bother."  
he said. " Now don't talk stupid that thing needs to be taken out and  
bandeged so that it wont get infected." she said. He sat down Heather  
examined it. "This isn't a ordinary spear in your arm it's a redish  
pink color, ok I'm going to pull it out redy 1, 2." she tuged hard and  
twisted it out. "AAAAAAHHRRR!" cain yelled in pain. "I'm sorry it had  
to go." suddenly the spear melted in her hand oozed to the floor then  
the pinkish red substance dissapeard in to earth. "What In the world."  
she said. Cain stared in shock but didn't say anything. "I don't want  
to know actually." " Ok Cain take your vest and shirt off." He did so  
and she threw them in the londry she whiped and dabbed at the blood  
took the bandege out of the first aid and wraped it around his chest.  
"There all better." she sighed.  
  
"Thank you verry much." he added. "Your welcome." she said, and soon  
they whent to sit on the couch. They were silent then Cain spoke.  
"Your cut too." he stared at the blood driping from her arm. She  
looked down to the particularly large cut. Cain took his bare hand and  
with a hankerchief cleaned her arm, she flinched and looked away. He  
took his fingers and softly brushed the cut then he tied his  
hankerchief around it and formed a bow. " Thanks." she said. She must  
be in shock he thought."Umm I just have to say I really apriciate what  
you did back there you should have left me behind, but you didn't."  
"Well I guess I've grown close to you, and your like family to me I  
couldn't bare the gilt of leaving you, have you ever lost some one you  
love?" He answerd. "Yes I have before but just once, for some reason  
he ran away and never returned." " I also haven't known any one that  
well ever since, you see I've been alone my whole life it's probably  
why I don't know my last name heh heh."  
" Oh, I see." she said. "So you understand that if I lost you It would  
be like loosing my parent's and siviling all over again, loosing apart  
of your self!" " Like right now I'm missing a part of my heart, I'll  
slowly regain the pieces but there will still be an empty hole a crack  
a chip you see?" " Besides I still have to thank you for saving the  
bolth of us from that falling tree, we were so close to dieing back  
there!"she said with a sob. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "Im just so  
happy we'r safe!" She wrapped her arms around his waste and cryed into  
his chest. "It's fine he said,we are just fine now don't cry, why do  
you feel sorrow?, we'r safe right?" " Yea I gess your right there's  
just one thing you have to promis me."She got up and stared out the  
screen door. "You have to promise to stay here for a while until I say  
that shoulder of yours is better ok!, docktors orders my orders!"  
  
"Heh, heh well uhh." he hesitated. "Looks like it will be clouds and  
rain all day tomorrow and the next, to bad, oh and if you don't want  
to go to the party now your exqused because of your wound." " I can't  
cancle on all those people I addmit I'm scared to go up there, but  
when my cousins come tomorrow we can travle in a group we should be  
fine!" " So do you wan't to go still?." " Oh, yes I will go and I'll  
stay I realy hope that I'm not inposing." he answerd. "Don't worry  
your not I'll fix my parents room for you to stay in, do you wan't  
dinner she asked?" " No I'm not hungry." "Niether am I." she said. "I  
will be up stairs getting your room ready if you need anything give a  
holler!" "Ok I will." he said. She ran up stairs then the three dogs  
enterd the room the retriever ploped on the couch seat next to Cain  
the german sheperd layed infront of him and the lab sat across the  
room stairing at him soon the lab took an effensive snort and layed  
down. ("What weird dog's.") he thought. Soon enough Heather came down.  
"Beds ready Cain hey Kelsey get off the couch." The dog grumbled and  
jumped off. "Any way Cain." " Oh thank you its been a long night lets  
get some rest shall we." he said.  
  
Then they marched up stairs "here is your room" she said "I hope It  
suites you." " It suites me fine thank you." he said. "Well good night  
Cain have a nice sleep." " Ahem yes good night." he answerd and with  
that she closed the door behind her and headed to her room Cain sat at  
the end of the bed ("How did I end up here he thought.") "Sigh. hmm I  
think I'll go for a walk he said." He opend the bedroom door  
sighlently slipped out hopeing Heather was asleep tiptoed down the  
stairs, creek, the step squeeked he paused looked at Heathers bedroom  
door ("Please don't wake up don't wake up!") He said in his head then  
Heather walked out of her room she yahned. "Hello Cain where you  
going?" she said still half asleep. "Umm. to get a drink heh heh." he  
said. "O, ok that's great yea I'm gonna go back to bed now." she  
yahned again and slowly walked back to her room.  
"Whew that was close." he said. "Better leave befor she realizes what  
just happened." and he hurryed out the door. He returned, and this  
time succsesfully made it up stairs he looked at the clock it was one  
he was tired so what better thing to do than go to bed and that's just  
what he did. Cain woke up to the sound of pitter patter on his window  
and the sudden strike of thunder that bolted across the sky. It was  
rianing and clouds compleetly coverd the sun and atmosephere around  
it. The room was dark Cain looked around and through the dimness he  
saw a dresser he never noticed befor. He strode over to it he squinted  
to see the pictures on it. There was one with Heather and her family  
they where smiling with the lodge in the background. There was one of  
them at the beach and on a boat baby pictures and more. "They looked  
so happy together." Cain thought. "She has no one in the world."  
Cain sighed got up and headed for the door when he opend it he heard  
voices coming from down stairs he leand over the bannester to  
investigate. He peerd into the kitchen there stood Heather talking to  
a man and two women. Heather looked up to find cain leaning over the  
bannester. "GOOD MORNING!" she hollerd. "Come on down I want you to  
meet some people." " Alright." he answerd and whent down the stairs he  
whent into the kitchen and Heather introduced him. "Evryone this is  
Cain. Cain these are my cousins Kyle, Katie, and Pennilope." " Pleased  
to meet you." Cain said as they all shook hands. "What time did they  
get here Heather?" Cain asked. "At six this morning I had to meet them  
at the docks, why?" " I wanted to know how long I sleped in." " Hmm  
she thought well it's ten now so about four hours."  
"What!, that long heh heh sorry to keep you waiting." he scowled as  
he rubbed the back of his head. "It's fine, besides I just couldn't  
wake you." " Now let's get cooking." she said. Cain flinched to the  
word. "Yea burn the kitchen, why don't I just set the house on fire  
while I'm at it!" " What if I confuse the salt with shugar just think  
salty cookie's and shugary soup." he thought to himself. I'm not doing  
this I can't cook I'll just wach yea that's what I'll do." An hour  
later. "O God I cain't believe she's makeing me do this." He stood  
there hunched over a bowl of batter mixing fast "Cain!" "You don't  
have to mix so fast It's not going to sprout legs and run for it."  
Heather said. "Now slow movement like this." she took his hand and  
helped him ster. "Left, right, left, right." "There see now cookies  
are easey I'll check in with you soon to see how you are doing." she  
said. "Hey Pennilope do you need more flour there." and she left. Cain  
was blushing "Maby I'll mess with her a bit." he said in his head. "O,  
Heather do I need more water he said." "Umm no your fine she answerd."  
" How about more sugar ( o no or is it salt!") he added. "Shur why not  
she said." " More flour." ("No!") " More chocholate." ("No!") "More"-  
"Cain!!, stop messing around and make those cookie's use the  
directions Mr. Funny." Heather sharply added. Cain blushed, "Ok I'll  
stop."  
" I think the batters as good as it can get." he said. "Ok let me  
taste it to see if it's good to go." Heather walked over. "WAIT!"  
Pennilope rushed over. "Let me taste!" she wimperd. "But pennilope I  
thought you where on a sugar free diet, you know you cant have  
sweets." " Umm. so so soooooo what!!" " Katie what has she been  
eating!" "Well she only packed candy for a snack." Katie announced. "  
Oh, no Pennilope you know how you get." Kyle said. "How does she get?"  
Cain asked. "Pennilope eats to much candy, she get's verry hyper, its  
gard to controll her." Heather said. "When she does she runs around  
like a mad person!" "Well she is a mad one." Kyle said. "Shhh."  
Heather hushed and looked at him with cold blank eyes. " S-sory  
Heather just don't hurt me." Oh, come on when she plays around with  
you she gives ya a slap on the head, just a tap, you baby." " Anyway  
she runs hyper so much." Heather continued with the one conversation.  
" She dosent gain any wieght, look at her skinny as a twig!" " So  
Pennilope you better be carefull because Im watching you like a hawk."  
  
"W-well I-Im grrrr!" Pennilope flusterd and whent back to her pie. Aww  
she will probably give up in an hour, she can't keep Pennilope from  
sugar its her crave her pation, no one can do it not even me, so just  
let her have it!" Kyle murmured. "Hey wanna know my greatest pet peve  
is." "No what?" "YOU!" Heather said giving Kyle a big WOMP!, on the  
side of the head. "Owwwww.that hurt!" "Katie?" he said. "Yes?" she  
answerd. "Will you kiss it better?" "Grrrrr.you smart alic!" THWOMP!  
She hit him on the other side of his head.  
"I think I'll go lay down." he said and wobbled out of the room. Cain  
stood there and just watched him stride away. Then he looked at  
Heather. "What do you want to do now Cain?" Heather asked. "Umm.. I'll  
do the steak I'll tenderise them heh heh." "Well that's something I  
know you'll be good at." He walked over to the steak and pounded it,  
blood shot onto his lip but it quickly dissapeard. "Hey Pennilope your  
not mad are you?" "...." " Oh Penn come on, please don't be mad at  
me." "Hows about I make you some hot chockolate right befor you go to  
bed ey?" "Ok, ok, ok!" " Good, Im going to get the paper I'll be  
right back." Heather went over to the door and picked up the dayly  
paper. She came back in the kitchen. "O no! how sad, listen another  
girl has been found dead in the north village, scottland yard are  
trying to put all the mystyriouse findings together, and are trying to  
end the numorus accounts of deaths lately." " That's horrible, who  
could commit to such a thing?" Katie said. "I know but we can't let  
that get us down we have a whole day of cooking to do!" "Sigh, then  
lets keep at it." Cain said trying not to sound to unhappy about  
it.They cooked the rest of the day and soon retired to the living  
room. Kyle was reading the paper, "Well stormin all day tomorrow  
afternoon, but tomorrow night is clear as any, perfect for the  
party." "That's all and well but right now all I can think of is bed."  
Heather yawnd. "But you promised hot chocholate!" Pennalope wined. " I  
already made it in the kitchen." "Yippy!" "She acts like a three year  
old you know." "Well good night evry one." Cain followed her up the  
stairs. "I shall go to bed too."he said. Heather turned to her room  
but Cain didn't, he followed Heather right into her room where they  
bolth ploped down on the bed. "Oh!, Cain I thought you were going to  
bed." "I was but well I just wanted to talk a little." "Ok so, talk  
about what?" she asked. " Well to day was very interesting, and I had  
know idea how easey it is to cook, heh." "That and to show you my  
wound." " Gasp, that's right!, has it been hurting at all!"  
"Accutually no I'm a fast healer." " Really let me see." Cain  
unbuttoned his shirt, Heather took the bandage off. " Nothing wow!"she  
said.  
  
There was nothing there no scar no scab or any thing. Heather ran her  
soft hand over the now smooth space where the gash had been. She  
looked down in dissapiontment. "Whats wrong?" Cain asked. " Well I  
guess you can go home now." "You don't want me to go back to my  
mantion, do you?" "How did you know?" "Well It's easy when you have  
senses as good as mine." "Cain. thing is I enjoy having you here,  
your easy to talk to you and it's not as lonely with you there, my  
cousins will be gone soon and sooner or later you'll have to leave." "  
Hmm. shure enough I too have a lonely cold mantion to go back to." He  
said "If you like I'll stay the night and keep you company." "Just as  
long as you and me pick up clothes in the morning."he finished. "  
Shurly thank you." She gave him a quick hug. " Guess I'll go to bed  
now." " Good night." Cain left through the door and noticed that the  
three cousins were now in their rooms sleeping and what a perfect time  
for Cain's nightly walk. He soon returned after he left and walked  
back to his room.  
  
In the morning they all sleped in due to the tireing cookathon the  
last afternoon. Obveousely Pennilope woke up first, then with all the  
racket Katie and Kyle woke. Soon Cain was trudging down stairs still  
tierd but couldn't sleep with all the comotion. After that Heather  
came down with cotton in her ears "Evry one sleep well?" she asked.  
They just looked at her with tierd eyes "Whoa!, tough croud."she  
answerd back to the silence. It was one fifty and they still had much  
to do. Heather whent with Cain to get his nice vest and shirt along  
with his ushual gloves, pants, and cape.When Heather and cain got  
back, her cousins were already dressed. Heather and Cain got dressed.  
Heather came down in a long red gown sort of like the ball dress but  
red and laced with pearls, she also had a clear see through scarf  
hanging from her arms. Cain came down in black pants a black vest  
black gloves and a long sleeve shirt along with a pearl pin holding in  
a tucked in black ruffle, of course his cape too. They grabbed the  
food and set tward the lodge in one big group. Heather told the  
disturbing story of the night her and Cain walked the same road. It  
was still dark and cloudy outside but no rain. They foud the lodge and  
went inside.  
Cain was astonished to find the inside looked even bigger than the  
out. They warmed up the food cooked the maranaded steaks and did final  
touches.It was about seven thirty when the guests started showing up.  
Knock..Knock. Heather opend the door to find one of the specific  
guests. A man, she let him and said hi, she lead him to the hall where  
Cain was peeping around the corner. "Hey Cain I want to introduce you  
to some one." "This is Raven, Raven this is Cain." Cain didn't like  
the look of the man, he had on a all dark suit a dark cape evry thing  
about him was dark his shirt and even down to the black leather gloves  
with the black crow feathers on them he even had long long strieght  
black hair with a walking stick. The only thing the two men had  
incomen were their eyes bolth the same cat like yellow eyes.  
  
Cain bowed a bit, Raven just gave him a hatefull look. The two were  
  
silent until Heathers cousin  
Pennilope came rushing around the corner Katie soon after her! Heather  
looked at Pennilope her arm holding out the largest cheese cake you  
ever did see. Heathers eyes switched over to the breathless Katie  
"Whats going on!?" Heather asked. "Well I tried to keep Pennilope from  
the sweets but she took off with one of the cakes, sigh.." "Penn hand  
over the cake, NOW!" Heather said as if she was talking to a child.  
"Ok." Pennilope said, Heather handed her a piece of celary. Pennilope  
turned around and Heather saw a huge cookie in her back pocket!  
"Pennilope!, give me that cookie!" "No it's mine ya hear." Pennilope  
took off in a dead run! Heather soon took off after her, around and  
around the cirkle hall till Heather threw herself on top of  
Pennilope! They whent crashing to the floor Heather quickly took the  
cookie and fled. "Just a moment gentlemen." she said. "Pennilope you  
may have that cookie but only if your good till the guests leave."  
"ok?" said the sad Pennilope. Heather returned to the hall, "Theres a  
pool table down in the basement also a bar so we can talk." Heather  
said. " I'll be down in a minute I'm going out for some fresh air."  
Cain said. "Me also madam" Raven snickerd. " Well ok sir Raven."  
Heather put a hand on Cain's shoulder and stared up to his face "  
don't be too long ok?" "Bye!" she whent down stairs Raven seemed angry  
as the two men walked out side.  
  
Cain stood on the back porch gentle wind pushed through his hair. Ther  
was silence till. "Why are you here?" Cain asked Raven. "I was just  
about to ask you the same question."Raven smirked wickedly. "Really is  
that so, you aren't thinking about disturbing the area are you?" Cain  
said. "No, I just wanted to come to the party and to warn you of  
something." Raven said. "And what did you wan't to warn me about  
exactly." "Just to tell you to stay away from Heather." Raven  
announced. Cain didn't move an inch he just calmly stood there looking  
ahead. "It was you wasn't it. that night we were in the woods you  
tried to kill us or atleast hurt us I knew from the way that spear  
disolved." Cain said. " Well if you would have stayed away in the  
first place I wouldn't of had to, now leave Heather out of your life  
and forget you ever met her unless you want her or the rest of her  
family to get hurt."Raven threted. "You mean you already hurt her  
family." Cain said. "Heh heh you simple minded fool haven't you ever  
asked how her parents died, Its all apart of my plot."said Raven " You  
monster how could you stoop so low as to commit to something as  
dreadfull as that!" Cain shouted as he wasn't as calm as he was  
before. "Your no different, one of the girls in the north village  
would say the same." Said Raven. "Grrr!" "Well I still don't  
understand what you mean by staying away from her." Cain laughed. "  
And so you know I don't have to stay away." "What, haven't you  
listend to me at all!" Raven yelled. "I have planes for her verry  
important plans."Raven said aimlessly. "Well all I understood was that  
you're a very stupid and upset low life person as to tell me this."  
"Grrrr. you are thick headed." "If you care for her you'll leave her  
to me I've had my eye on this ever since she was born but I guess Im  
letting on to much, Good night Sir Cain remember what I said." Raven  
quickly dissapeard into the darkness befor Cain could say a word!  
"Well that wasn't a pleasant conversation." Cain snickered. He walked  
back inside the lodge and continued down to the basement. Heather was  
at the bar sitting there all by her self. Her cousin Katie was in the  
corner flirting with a man called Anderson Smith wich she had her eye  
on since he got there. Cain sat next to Heather. "So what are you  
doing?" "Huh, Oh, Cain! were's Raven?" "He had a problem with his  
head and had to leave." Cain laughed. " What, Oh, did he have a head  
ache? " she asked. "Nevermind, he just dissapeard. literally."  
Cain mumbled under his breath. "Ok Mr.funny I get it he had to leave  
right?" " Ehem." Cain blushed, "You could put it that way. heh heh,  
yes. anyway."  
  
" Why are you all by your self?" he asked.  
" Me well sometimes I like being alone gives me time to breath and  
think." She said. "Plus no one wants to be around a girl who's parents  
died in such a manner." "Heather I know it's a tender subject but well  
what manner. how did your parents die?" "Umm. let's go get something  
to drink shall we!" Heather got up and started to walk away, Cain  
quickly grabbed her arm. "Please Heather I need to know." he said, as  
she sat back down. "Just to let you know my brother died years befor  
this happened you see." "So the story begins here at this verry  
place, my mother told me to go out and buy some tea she loved tea so I  
went, I came back and scottland yard were there." "They said the  
nieghbor heard screeming and called them up for they were too scared  
to go over them selves. but by the time I got back.they-they were  
dead." "How'd they die?" Cain asked. "Well my brother died of small  
pox and my parent's it was a .. murdur,. some-some one h-had sloterd  
my parent's!!" Heather collapse to the counter and sobed into her  
arms. "Who killed them, did they find the murdurer!" Cain shouted.  
"No, they didn't find one clue no hair no weppons only a puddle of  
pinkish red water." She started crying again. "Im sorry Heather I  
shouldn't have brought it up." "Don't feel sorrow, I hate to see you  
cry!" Cain said. "Your right I should enjoy myself."she said weakly.  
  
She sat back up. "Hey Heather what's that under the white sheet." Cain  
pointed over to a large object in the corner of the room. "Oh" she  
sniffled. "That , It's a piano." " I love playing the piano." he said.  
"Can I madam."Cain bowed. "You may but dear sir you must play me,  
Cannon Phechable." " I will and well" he said taking off the sheet. He  
sat down and started gently tapping the keys to the tune of Cannon  
Pechable. She sat there watching his fingers slide and stroke the  
piano. " Wow you know the song well." Heather said. " I know many  
songs by heart, I've known the piano for some time now." Cain added.  
Key by key he finished the song, soon to find out Heather, Katie and  
Kyle who had recently heard the commotion came down and started  
clapping. " Bravo, bravo!" Heather congratulated. " Thank you  
evryone." Cain said "Now this piece I made myself, I call it the  
(Sonta of Requirium Spirt)." Cain started off with a wonderfull switch  
of keys- swift movement to low and high sounds also blends of them  
together! It sounded beautifull It had a slow gapeing part in the  
middle and soon moved to the fast pace. He soon finished and they  
aplauded. " Wonderfull now it's my turn." Heather said as Cain scooted  
over to let her sit. " This is my own piece also, It's called (Satin  
Rose) " Heather anounced. She put her hand's on the keys and started.  
The song was medium mostly high key's, that is until Cain joind in.  
He played on the left on the low key's It made the song sound  
compleat. It did sound quite nice with the two's combination. Soon the  
song ended. " Cain that was great your part added much more base and  
creativity thank you I'll call It the duet." Heather said through the  
claping croud. " It was nothing I just started playing." Cain said.  
They coverd up the piano and headed up stairs. Heather and Cain whent  
out side for some air because all the smoke from the sigars were  
chokeing their lungs. They walked out to the middle of the yard. The  
moon seemed on fire and the jasmine sent of flowers filled the sky. "  
Sigh, I wish this night would last forever." Heather said. Cain turnd  
his head and looked at her, he gazed a while as if he were thinking.  
Heather turned to him. " Cain whats wrong?" she asked. "Ugh. nothing,  
come lets sit." They sat on a bench by the porch. "So Cain when can I  
expect you over again?" "Not shure I have some things to figure out,  
can you come over to my place maby Friday night?" "Umm, yes I ushually  
don't do anything on Friday I call it the boring day theres no work at  
all."  
" Good I can show you the rest of my house, and I don't know,  
.see where it takes us from there on." he said. "Great be there at  
eight." she said. "Shur is quiet out here." Heather whisperd. "Just  
the way I like it." Cain nodded. "How do you mean?" she asked. "Well  
listen theres only some crickets and the soft sound of wind and waves  
coming from the bay, when it's quiet your senses enhance themselves  
and its easier to hear and know whats going on." he answerd. "What  
wise words you choose Cain."she said. "I was always good with words  
but not at exspresing my feeling's with them, I can say but one  
sentence that exspreses my heart yet I can't say at this time." "What  
a piece of work you are." Heather shifted. "Hey speaking of the bay  
how about we go to the beach on Friday It's nice when the moon shines  
on the waves in the harbor." "Sounds enjoyable. just as long as I  
don't get wet."Cain said. "He he ok I won't splash you."she promised.  
Heather looked at Cain he was staring ahead with a seriouse face  
looking like he was troubled. "Cain what's wrong?" Cain put his head  
in his hand's and leand on his knee's he looked down. "Like I said  
before just thinking." Heather leand forward. "Cain?" " Don't give  
your self a head ach what ever your thinking of don't spend to much  
time on it Im shure It will get better." She placed a hand on his back  
and looked concernfull to him for she didn't know what he was threting  
about, maby the talk with Raven made him uneasey and made him start to  
think and worry about Heather's health. They didn't notice but clouds  
were gathering and it started to drizzle. Now the air smelt of fresh  
water as the rain cleard the sky of all sense of smell and polution  
making the air once more clean and pure.  
  
"Oh, look it's raining again never trust Kyle with a whether  
analysis."she mumured. The soft sound of constant rain made Cain's  
head stop throbing. He sat up and looked deep into Heathers eye's.  
"Heather from now on I wan't you to be carefull and cautiouse make  
shure your with some one at night.its for your own good don't ask why  
I say such things and do as I say." he took her hands in his. " I must  
leave you now my head ach is overloading stress to me Im sorry I can  
no longer enjoy myself with so much on my mind. "Please exuse me." he  
raised a hand in the air. " See you Friday and please be  
carefull.farewell." " To bad." Heather said. The door swung open and  
some one came out on the porch. Heather heard and turned her head it  
was a woman. "Hi Heather why didn't you go to work yesterday hmm?" the  
girl called. She was a tall woman with hazle eyes and her hair  
brunette. "Oh.hi Kasey, how are you?" Heather replyed. "Fine but you  
still didn't answer my question." "I'm sorry. I'm sorta tired I didn't  
go to work because well I had too much on my hands hard bieng the only  
one." " That's not what I heard from your cousins but." "What,  
who!!" Heather shot out. "I promised I wouldn't tell." "Grrrr!" "Ok ok  
they said youv'e been hanging around some guy lately, but that's all  
I'll say." Said Kasey. "Sigh, so how is the party?" Heather asked.  
"Well it was great but evry one left because it looked like rain, they  
said happy Thanksgiving and that the party was splended." said the  
brunette I gotta get going." "Wait will you walk with me and my  
cousins down to the town." She said as she rememberd Cains words.  
"Shure but hurry up." Kasey replyed.  
They walked down the trail and got to Heather's house and they whent  
to bed. Heather was curled up in her bed still awake, "What was he  
thinking aboout he never acted that way before."she thought. Soon  
enough she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Heather didn't go to work  
the next two days her thoughts kept lingering on Cain. Her cousin  
Katie was gone she whent out with her new man Mr. Anderson, Pennilope  
and Kyle left wich was a great load off and since Kaitie dicided to  
marry Mr. Anderson she was now living with Heather. Heather was on her  
couch sipping tea she stared into her cup and saw her reflection. "  
What did he mean?, do I like him I've never been in love before, I  
feel so lost." A knock came to the door It startled her she jumped and  
spilt tea. She headed to the door and opend it. "Hello" said the  
brunette. "Kasey hi!" " Hi is that all you have to say to me I've been  
taking it for you the boss is furiouse you better be at work on Monday  
or." she signaled to her throught and acted like she was cutting it  
off. "Chhrick!, or your fired your our best girl Im just the messenger  
don't ge."she was cut off short. "Kasey! I get is sorry I'll be at  
work on Monday." The brunette stopped. "Ok but I'm all out of exusess  
for you." " Ok thanks." Heather said. " Allright see you Monday." "  
Bye!" the brunette waved good bye and walked down the road. Heather  
sighed she is so in over her head. Heather looked at the clock, her  
eye's lit up. " It's time to go to Cain's mantion.  
She left and got there as quick as she could knowing she was alone she  
stood on the porch and knocked. There was no answer, "Hmm." Just then  
she got a tap on her shoulder! "Ahh!" she let out a small screem as  
she jumped back! It was Cain he was grinning showing his teath. "I'm  
so happy you made it." he said. She playfully slapped his arm "You  
scared me!" she was breathing deaply her hand over her heart. "I can  
feel my blood pumping." Cain laghed, "I know I hear it." Heather gave  
Cain a bewildered look. "Ok you got your kick." "It was funny." he  
laghed darkly once more. ("He seems diferent tonight.") she thought.  
"Let's go in." he said. They whent to the same room they first met in  
and sat on the same couch infront of the fire. "I didn't feel like  
going to the beach tonight how about tomarrow."he said. "Yea, me  
niether." She answered. They sat rather close. Cain gave Heather a see  
through glass of red wine he had one too acept he had a thick and more  
red substance in his glass. "Thank you." she said. Cain nodded.  
Heather didn't notice really. "Katie dicided to live with me." Heather  
started. "She did why?" he asked. "Oh, she met a man."  
"That's like her." "He, he." "How long did it take to get here." he  
asked. " An hour." "That long?" "Yea I was being carefull as I  
remember some one telling me to." "I see." Heather stared into the  
fire, Cain sipped from his glass. "Is your head ach gone?" she asked  
"Yes it's been gone since I got some sleep." Cain sipped from his  
glass once more and set it on the table, Heather did too. Cain closed  
his eyes and smiled he took in a deep breath and opening his eyes  
cocked his head to the side he stared at the fire. "It's so nice  
seeing you again.Heather." "You too Cain I missed you." "Heh heh mmm.  
hold on one minute." He got up and whent over to the side wall he  
tuged on a rope and a curtain floped to the side revealing the moon  
and all it's surroundings. " Oh, how wonderful." Heather said  
"I didn't know you had a window." "What, you thought this place was  
too dark to have a window I like to look out at the stars as well."  
"Hmm, I think I'll show you the rest of my mantion shall we." They  
got up and Cain led Heather to a great door wich led to a huge room a  
ball room and It stretched out in a rectangle there were a few mirrors  
on the wall and about ten red couches lit by a large shandilier and  
candles. "This is my ball room and up stairs is even greater." He took  
her to the stairs winding up then he opend a double doored path and he  
lit a candle to lead the way he lit a few others and the room shed  
light. " This is my room." he said. His room was large and it's walls  
entirly made of stone there was a plain bed with thin white sheets  
and a peach silk bed spread, a shandilier hung from the cieling. "  
This is your room it's verry nice." She looked around the room just  
one bed was all there was. " Glad you like it but it's not much." he  
steped to the side and pulled open another curtain it revealed a  
boulcony they walked out on to it and sat on a stone bench. I know  
It's pretty shabby isn't it?" he said "No your mantions a whole lot  
better than mine if you compa-." she was cut off short when Cain  
lifted his finger to her mouth she looked up into his sharp yellow  
eye's and he dropped his finger, she looked away " I have some thing  
I need to ask you."  
  
" What is it." he said. "Well. It's around eleven o clock and I should  
be home but." "Yes?"he asked at her pause. "You see Im sorta  
frieghtend to go home you saw how spooked I was on the porch." She  
said. "Thing is I wanted to ask you if I could stay I feel safe when  
Im with you and. I trust you." He took his hand and lifted her face up  
to his "Why wouldn't I let you stay." She blushed and smiled. Then  
with out any warning Cain closed the distance between them and gave  
Heather a deep kiss. He let go of her chin and put bolth hands on her  
shoulders, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Cain lifted his  
hand to the back of her head and pulled in for a even more deep,  
wonderful and shared kiss. She closed her eyes. They slowly parted  
they stared at each other for the longest time there was silence the  
kind which seems to cut through your skin down to your bone, the kind  
that seems never ending. The silence which wishes to suck you up in to  
a void divoid evrything. Heather pulled in to his chest as they held  
each other.Cain stroked her back as you would a crying child. Heather  
was not insulted and Cain was surprised she didn't pull away. She  
hugged Cain and rested her head on his shoulder. She whispered into  
his ear the words her heart had been wanting to say. She said "I love  
you Cain." He held her even tighter as he heard her words his eyes  
shed tears but instead of the clear watery kind the tears coming from  
his eyes were red and they glased down his pale face. He clenched his  
teath ("How long has it been. since I heard thoes words.") he thought.  
Then he softly smiled as he held onto her and she drifted off to sleep  
in his heat. Cain took her in his arms and carried her over to his bed  
and set her under the covers like a baby. Cain removed his vest and  
bow his shoes and unbuttoned his shirt he slid on to the left side of  
the bed, he blew out the candle closed his eyes and whispered in to  
the darkness. "Good night Heather." ("I love you.") he said in his  
mind. Then sleep to posesed him. Two hours passed when he was woken by  
something, It was Heather she was sleeping in his arms her long silky  
hair stretched out on the pillow her long framed banges rippled over  
her face. He took his hand and romoved the hair from her eyes  
strokeing her cheek with the back of his soft hand. He stared his eyes  
twinkleing and for the first time in a long time he felt loved and he  
wasn't alone he took her in to his chest and fell back asleep in  
embrase. As he slept in a dreamless state he could hear Heather  
purring against his chest.  
  
Morning came and Cain was first to wake he felt Heather's warmth in  
his arm's. "Heather." he said softly "Heather. wake up." Her eyes  
fluttured open and she met a clear smileing face to greet her. Cain  
ran his fingers through her hair and he gave her a light kiss on the  
forhead. Then he rose and walked to the right of the room, Heather sat  
up. She noticed that she had never seen him this way before. His long  
wavy blond hair was out of the pony tail it was ushually in stray  
curles shed out on all sides dangling down his back, and only his  
pants and shirt was on, his shoes where gone and just socks where  
there, and it was the first time she saw him in a plain unbuttoned  
ruffle long sleeve shirt with out his vest. Cain started to button his  
shirt up, Heather arose from the bed and whent over to Cain and stoped  
his long pale hands with hers. She took the round pearl button  
between her fingers and slipped it through the button hole. Heather  
gradualy worked her way up, each button carefuly placed and she  
finished. She looked up and gave Cain a soft smile. Cain pulled her in  
to his arms and then pulled back. He looked at her with a smile and he  
led her back over to the bed and they sat down. The room was still  
dark light came from the corner candle. Heather stared to the floor,  
Cain put his left arm around her form. She looked up he signaled for  
her to lay her head in his lap, she paused and nodded. Then she layed  
her head down apon his lap, Cain's left hand was resting on her arm as  
he ran his free hands fingers through her long hair he closed his eyes  
and sighed.  
("This is how it used to be.this is what I wanted, to love some one  
and have love in return.how I miss it, Shido.") he said in his  
thoughts. " You remind me so much of him."Cain whispered.  
"Who?"said Heather. "Remember when I told you I had a love once."he  
said "Yes" "Well he ran away for something I had done, my heart ached  
for him night after night me in my emty bed.his name was Shido." "You  
remind me of him so much Heather. infact the real reson I walked up to  
you at the semetary was because I thought you were him." "you look  
exactly like Shido same hight.same attitude. the same beutiful yet  
painful eyes same face your like his double." " The only differences  
was your hair color and eye color. is all." " I thought you were him  
but you weren't I thought he came back but I found something even  
greater.you." "Last night for the first time in a long time I felt  
love I felt company I felt compleat again." he said. "Oh, Cain."  
Heather whispered and closed her eyes to the gentle touch of his soft  
hand in her hair. Cain's eyes were half way open staring down at the  
body in his lap. He twirled a strand of hair around his finger. ("I  
want you Heather, your like my little child that I want to protect  
just as I did Shido.I want to cradle you in my arms and never let you  
leave.I love you. ") he repeated in his mind. He bent down to her and  
whispered in her ear "Heather." he said it so quietly that not even  
she would have been able to hear it if he hadent bent over. She felt  
the teasing of his breath on her ear, she opend her eyes and sighed.  
Then she felt her self being flipped over to look up at his face. He  
had her in his arms, she was being tilted upward she took his face in  
her delicate hands and they dropped down lifelessly. They clung to the  
silk fabric hanging from his chest, as their lips met again tighter.  
She could taste his wine flavored lips opon her own. When the kiss  
eanded they slowly layed back down on the sheeted bed in each others  
arms and fell asleep. An hour later Cain noticed they had been  
sleeping too long, but when he woke up to Heather he couldn't help but  
smirk he got up carfully and tucked Heather in the thin white sheets.  
He checked his old dented poket watch it was twelve o clock in the  
afternoon he put the watch back down and quietly walked out the door  
he whent over across the hall way and pulled out a huge trunk he  
draged it to his bedroom he whent back to the same room and got a  
silver brush and returned to his room again. He set the brush down on  
the trunk and whent to the bed. Cain pulled Heather up by her hands so  
that she was practically standing there asleep in his arms.  
Cain calmly snaped her awake "Huh.I'm up, I'm up!" she said. "What is  
it ?" "We slept in It's time to wake."he said. "Well Im awake now."  
Cain pionted to the trunk he had draged in, "Whats this?" she asked  
walking over to it and sitting at the end. He walked over to her and  
patted his hand on the top of the trunk. "I want to dress you." he  
said. "WHAT!" she said in alarm. "No I mean pick your clothes out." he  
said with a stern face. "Oh." "Why?" she asked "Need there be a  
reason?" he slyly added. "Well I guess not. ok let's see whats in  
here." she said getting up. She opened the trunk dust flew out  
"Aachoo!" Heather sneezed. "It's a little dusty." She looked inside  
there was many different pairs of shoes, pants, shirts, robes and  
more. Heather picked up a blue silken shirt and watched it unfold  
infront of her. "Wow!" "This is an encredible ward robe." " It  
belonged to Shido but when he left he left all his belongings here."  
Cain sifted through the clothes. "Where is it?" he said in  
frustration. " Where's what Cain?" Heather asked.  
" I'm looking for a shirt that will look absolutly beautiful on you,  
ah here it is!." He pulled out a emerald green shirt it was silk like  
most of the shirts in the trunk. It was long sleeved and had a jewl  
broach right in the middle of the collar. " It seems." she couldn't  
finish Cain was smirking at her. " Green is your color I knew that  
since I saw your dress at the committie's ball." A light blush came  
over Heather's face. " By the way Im holding a ball to night you saw  
the room last night, but instead I'm inviteing some of my friend's and  
since you're here I might ask if you would care to come?" " Would I  
say no?" she said. " Well go dress in the room over there." he  
pionted. "And put these on." With the other hand he gave her the shirt  
and pants. " Pants?" Heather gave Cain a bemused look. He folded his  
arms and held his smirk flashing his teath. " Ok ok I'll do it!" She  
stumbled over to the next room. As she was changing she found her self  
thinking (" Why am I whering some one elses clothes It just feels  
weird?!") She quietly stepped in to Cain's room he was changed too,  
he had on a elegant form of cloth. He was in a silk red shirt a collar  
that hung out the shirt half way unbuttoned to reveal a gold necklace  
in the shape of a prickly sun with a ruby in the middle. Then as she  
gazed downward she saw he had on black breeches his hair was still out  
and wavy. Cain seemed to be examining her as well for they bolth were  
silent as they stared.  
" You look beyond what I can say, your just the size and see how it  
suits you." He strode over and slid a hand down the fabrick. " Go sit  
on the bed." he took the bush and started combing through her soft  
hair. What so your going to do my hair too?" "Yes." he replyed. He  
took a ribbon and tied her hair in a loose poney tail. Then he handed  
her a picture in It was a picture of Shido " O god- we are practically  
twins!" She stared in amazement Cain had dressed her to the fact that  
she could pass for Shido! " See I never lie." she looked up " I  
see." They stood up Cains hair was already brushed the wave of it  
flowed out along his back with the same two calics that stuck out of  
his forhead. "Let me take you out to my garden's." he said. "You have  
a garden?" she asked. "Hm hm hm, yes I take pleasure in it to." Cain  
laughed wickedly shruging his shoulders. Heather definitly noticed  
something different about him, but she liked it. They stepped down the  
stairs and Cain opend up another seald door she had over looked. They  
stepped out side " The sun is setting, my guests will be here any  
minute." Heather walked out on to the gravle road that seemed to lead  
out to a water fountain and next to them were acers of rose bushes  
redying to bloom. " Yes night is coming a blanket of stars covering  
the black sky." Heather whispered. Cain seemed to be more comfterble  
on his grounds he was relaxed and now Heather was the stranger she  
understood, he was used to his home. There came a knock at the door  
and Cain stepped inside to get it.  
As so the misteriouse Raven was watching from a safe spot he grunted  
as he clenched his fists. "How dare he even touch her what nerve  
after all I said he must not care then. well I will be jenerouse to  
arregant fool and give him till Cristmas night anyway I have better  
things to do than spy on the one I loath ." And with that he gave a  
hiss and stomped off with the wave of his cape. Meanwhile Cain's  
guests were pouring in by the groups. Heather walked in, the room  
looked even more valient then ever she looked up at the great pillars  
that supported the balcony surounding the square room. People were  
evry where they fourmed groups all over the floor. Many had the same  
yellow eyes Cain did. Heather walked over to Cain who was talking with  
some guests she latched her arm around his. " Your guests arrived very  
quickly!" she smiled. A woman who was in the group spoke, " Shido  
hello.what did you do to your hair?" Heather paused, " Uhh.I -I'm not  
." a man leaned over and whispered in Cain's ear " I thought Shido  
left you he came back?" " No he didn't evry one this is Heather I met  
her on a rainy day." Cain answered. " But but she's still a-a h."  
"shhhhh! silence you do not tell she dosent know!" Cain hissed. " You  
do know she could get hurt bringing one in here like this she is mere  
prey." " If I keep a low profile and evryone thinks she is Shido it  
will be fine."  
  
Heather had a questioned look on her face she couldn't hear them. " Ok  
It's your loss stapanu, ha ha ha ha see you!" and the man walked away.  
" Stepanu huh?." Heather asked. " That a nick name or did I miss  
something?" she said. Then from behinde her on one of the velvet red  
couches came a firmiliar voice. " Yes why don't you tell her Cain what  
does stepanu mean huh? Raven said in a sarcastic way. " Raven how are  
you, missed you at the party Cain said you had a head ach." Heather  
said. " O realy." "Heather could you please move over there." Cain  
asked. " What why .." "Just go I will be there in a minute." "Ok."  
she walked over to the side of the room and sat on a couch. " How  
dare you step in to my home you weren't even invited!" Cain snaped. "  
But I love imposeing on you it's so fun heh, heh!" Raven laughed. "  
Get out now or I will send-." "What your followers Mr.Stepanu your  
ruled clan please I'de rather esscort my self out just be warned this  
is your last chance, lay another hand on her and I'll-." "You'll what  
idiot, get out!" Cain yelled. I'll be watching to see if she gets home  
to her house tonight until then ta-." and Raven left. " That-that  
grrrrrr. sigh!" Cain slouched. " What nerve who does he think he is  
barging in here acting like the stapanu next time he wont be so lucky  
I'll deal with him my self!" Cain grimaced. He walked over to Heather  
"Sorry." he said. " Now wheres Raven?" she asked. "Sigh. never mind  
him." Cain said.  
"Heather I know you think Ravens your friend but.well ah nevermind."  
"Would you like to dance with me." he asked. "Yes." she replyed. Cain  
took Heather by the hand and pulled her up quickly to him. He hugged  
her tightly in to him, arms around her. He squeezed his eyes shut,  
"All I want is for you to be safe." "Cain?" Heather spoke "Cain whats  
the matter?" He opend his eyes, "O-nothing." and he rocked them back  
and forth to the music back and forth backward and forward. Turning in  
a circle slow paced. "Whats with him to night." One person said. "Yea  
he's been acting verry different." "He hasent taken on any challenges  
of the court, he's the stepanu?" " He wont say a word of anchient and  
is trying to keep secret." People were whispering evry where and Cain  
could hear too. He looked up from his partner and gave them a nasty  
look he flashed his glaring eyes and bared his teeth. The crowd  
silenced, "Well that's the first proper thing I've seen him do all  
night!" They stopped dancing, "Maby we should go up to my room it's to  
loud down here." He said. "If youd'e like." They walked back up the  
stairs down the hall of doors, there were more guests in the rooms  
talking they saw Cain go by. They walked to the end of the hall  
Heather stepped in the room but Cain stoped and stood in the door  
way. The guests peeped their heads out of their rooms, Cain whiped his  
head around his hair rose and fell on his shoulders he clenched his  
teeth end growled at them they shot back in their rooms! Cain turned  
back around and closed the door behind him. "Im sorry for tonights  
absence of exitement." he said. "No is was great I had a good time."  
she answered. "Thanks." He sat on the bed, she walked over to Cain and  
laced her fingers with his she kissed him on his forhead. "Cain you  
have that worried face on what's the matter?"  
  
Cain got up and walked out onto his balcony, he didn't say a word.  
Heather followed him out to the edge and leaned on the railing. She  
looked up "It's nice out." she said. " You don't want the night you  
need the sun." Cain spoke. "What are you getting at?" "Sigh, nothing."  
He answered. Cain walked over to her and placed his hand over hers and  
wrapped the other around her waist. Then he rested his head on her  
shoulder and stood their. "She smells so nice." he thought. Then a  
snowflake flowted down infront of their eyes and landed on their  
intertwined hands. It melted and drizzled down Cain's thumb. " The  
first snowflake of winter." Heather said. They looked up thousands of  
little flakes came flowting down. "Its beautifull." She whispered.  
Cain smiled and looked at her, "Look you can see my house from here!"  
she said. "Isn't it grand!" "Yes it is." Cain said. He stared out to  
the house. Heather walked to the other side of the balcony and looked  
in the other direction. Cain squinted he could see something. His eyes  
widend It was Raven he was walking away from the house. He stopped and  
waved to Cain and kept on walking. "What is he up to?" Cain whispered.  
"What Cain you say some thing?" Heather asked. "No!" he smiled.  
"Theres the semetary where we first met." She said. He whent to her  
"Yes and a wonderouse place it is." He stroked her hair. "You look  
verry beautifull to night." He said. Snow fell on them, she turned and  
locked eyes with his. "Your hair looks like it's turned white."She  
said takeing a piece of snow out. "You should look at your self snow  
angel." He remarked. Heather looked at herself "Heh, heh, I do but  
what is it you look like?" she laughed. "I look like a snow demon."  
Cain turned away. "No you don't, why do you think that." She grabbed  
his shirt sleeve. "You look more like a handsome silver haired tiger,  
all you need is some ears!" she laughed. "Verry funny." He said. "Its  
getting late I should walk you home." "Alright."she said. They walked  
back down the stairs the others payed no attention to them as they  
left. Heather ran forward "Its snowing! Its snowing!" she yelled and  
twirled in a circkle. "And whats so great about the snow?" Cain asked.  
"Where I come from it never snowed!" she answered. "O I see." he  
chuckled. "Well it's cold and wet and white." Cain said as they kept  
walking leaving footprints in the freshly settled snow.  
Soon enough they were walking up to the house. "So I will see you  
tomorrow night, yes?" he said. "Mhm I'll see you good bye Cain."she  
said leaning up to him for a quick kiss, then she whent inside  
smileing. Cain turned and walked away as she closed the door behind  
him. "Katie I'm back.Katie?" No answer. There was a note on the table  
It read -(Dear cousin, you weren't home last night or the night  
before. I suspect you were with Mr. Cain so I have gone with my new  
fiance Mr. Anderson. Wish me luck with love, Katie.) " Oh that silly  
cousin of mine."she said. "Alone again well atleast I have my dogs."  
"Karen, Kelsey, Kason I'm back!" "Where are they." The dogs would not  
answer. "Hello Karen, Kelsey?" "Where did they go?" "Maby their in the  
back yard." She stepped out the back door. "Iaaahhhhiee!" she screamed  
paralized. "Huh?" Cain heard and ran for the house he jumped streight  
over the fence to find Heather krippled to the floor! He ran to her  
and knelt down wrapping his arms around her body. "Whats wrong!" he  
looked up. "Oh god!" Karen, Kelsey and Kason were in the yard but  
blood was spread all over the trees and grass. Heather's dogs had been  
killed decapitated by some horrible bieing! "Who could do this!" "Who  
could do this to an animal I've never seen any thing like it!" Heather  
was sobbing. Cain walked over to one of the poor defenceless creatures  
Its mouth agape with its tounge hanging to the side. Its eyes wide  
open as if it were staring at him through death. Cain put a cloth to  
his nose the stench of a decaying body filled the air. "My dogs my  
friends!" she said. The animals body parts were spread all over the  
yard. "I can't-I can't!"she cryed between sobs. Cain growled "Who  
would do this." The word Raven crossed his mind. Darn it, he was  
here!" he said. "What-what!" Heather kept saying over and over. "It  
will be ok." He said to her. He picked her up and carried her to the  
front of the house. She threw her arms around his neck and squeezed.  
Cain held her he could feel her heart raceing against his chest her  
body was trembling in horror! "Why must evry one in my life die or get  
hurt they were just animals!" "Why them!" Cain sighed "Heather I think  
it would be a good idea if you lived with me for a while alright?"  
".." no answer. "She's in shock." he thought. He picked her up and  
carryed her back along the road to the mantion. Raven was watching the  
whole thing from his perch on a high building. "Hmm hm ha ha ha ha!"he  
echoed. "That was enjoyable!" "Ha ha ha ha ha!" "And still he won't  
leave her!" "Ill just have to drive them bolth insane!" "Ha ha ha!"  
and he dissapeared.  
  
Cain returned to his mantion and set Heather calmly on his bed. She sat  
there eyes wide she lifted her hands to her face and froze. "Heather  
talk to me." Cain said. "Heather its ok talk to me let it out." He  
walked over to her and held her hands. "Look deep into my eyes."he  
said. "Its ok Heather I won't let anything happen to you, see I'm  
here." He touched her hand to his face, "I will let no harm come to  
you.I promise." Her eyes shook and tears started to form . "Cain?" His  
face came into view. "Theres the Heather I know." He said. She felt is  
face and then fell into his arms. "Sigh.you should get some sleep." "In  
the morning I'll have one of my servants get you a cup of tea and a hot  
bath, and new clothes." "Would you like a seprate room to sleep in."  
"No, I wish to stay with you."she said. "Alright." "Get in its late."  
He removed his shirt and shoes along with the necklace. Then he got in  
the bed. "Come on get in." he said lifting up the covers. She whent in  
and got comfortable in his arms and fell asleep. In the morning she had  
tea took a bath and put on new clothes. She whent into the garden and  
sat on a bench sipping her tea watching the sun come up. The sky was  
purple, red and orange. Above Heather stood Cain watching her from his  
balcony making sure she was safe. Cain leaned on the railing the snow  
was melting but more would come exspecially around Chistmas time.  
Chistmas was just around the corner in two weeks. What Ravens next move  
would be no one knew all Cain could do was wait and watch Heather. "I  
promis no harm will come to you." he whispered. 


End file.
